Kinn or Kine?
by jackkerouac
Summary: An ancient artifact makes Xander act strangely and puts him in grave danger. It is up to Buffy to discover how to save him, while sorting through her newfound feelings.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me. They are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB Network, and whoever else that has rights to BTVS.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunnydale, 1948   
  
Time was running out.   
  
There were too many of them this time, he thought, there's no way I can hold them off.   
  
Jack Kinn looked down at his broken leg and grimaced. The pain was controllable, but there was no way he could run fast enough to escape. He was trapped and the end was near.   
  
Strangely, the thought of dying wasn't as frightening as his first thought. He had lived with the threat of death for years now, and the constant strain of not knowing when or how it would take him had plagued his every step. Now that he knew the end was somewhat more imminent, a strange calm had descended over his thoughts.   
  
[ Strange, I would have guessed I'd be blubbering like an idiot right about now. ]   
  
Kinn reached over from where he was sitting on the floor and flipped over a small table, spilling its contents onto the floor. He dragged the table in front of him and positioned it so it was between him and the door. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out his trusty.45 automatics.   
  
Not that these going to do me much good, he thought, bullets are only going to slow them down. Kinn looked up sharply from loading his weapons as a loud pounding began on the door. He could see the wooden door begin to buckle under the pressure. He quickly reapplied himself to loading his automatics. He reached down to the ornate silver cross around his neck, kissed it, and positioned himself behind the table.   
  
The door exploded inward.   
  
There was no better way to describe it. One second the door was there, the next its shattered remnants were flying into the room, followed quickly by several dark and menacing shapes.   
  
[ My God, they're fast, ] Kinn thought. [ I've never really appreciated just how quickly they can move when they want to. ]   
  
But Kinn was fast too. He quickly snapped off two shots, feeling slightly rewarded that two of the dark shapes fell to the floor, writhing in agony. He knew they'd be up again soon enough, but he had resigned himself to his fate, and he was just trying to buy some time anyway.   
  
He methodically began the task of firing his weapons into the shapes entering through the door. It was no use — no matter how many he shot, more kept coming.   
  
One of the things came rushing towards him and he shot it through the head, like the others. Its forward momentum carried it into the table Kinn was sitting behind. The table went flying into the far wall with him trapped behind it. He hit the wall with a loud crash, momentarily dazed. He heard a snarl and felt one of his pistols kicked out of his hand. His vision cleared from the grey fog that had enveloped it just in time to see a distorted, hellish face in front of him.   
  
It was a vampire. It hissed at him menacingly. "You're out of time Kinn," it said. "And you're out of luck."   
  
"I might just have a little bit left," Kinn growled. He lifted his hand, the other hand with the.45 in it, and placed the muzzle under the vampire's chin. Click. "Or maybe not."   
  
[ Damn. ]   
  
The vampire just smiled.   
  
Then there was nothing but teeth and pain. And screaming. 


	2. Variance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part One: Variance  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunnydale, 1998   
  
AleXander Harris had been searching all day.   
  
It wasn't easy for the 17-year-old Sunnydale resident. What do you get the girl who has everything? Especially if that girl is your girlfriend. Well, sort of.   
  
Xander wasn't really sure of his feelings about Cordelia Chase. She was pretty, yes. Gorgeous, actually. She was also popular and rich. So what was the perfect gift?   
  
[ Well, she already has me, ] he thought. [ What else could she want? ] Very quickly, Xander realized this type of thinking wouldn't get him anywhere. He didn't know if Cordelia really had any feelings for him left. After she and Oz had caught him and Willow kissing in the factory after they had been captured by Spike, Cordelia hadn't been talking to him. If he wanted a chance to make his relationship work out, he needed to find something that would catch her attention.   
  
His gaze was attracted to a silver ornate cross behind a display counter. He signaled the clerk and the man came over. He reached under the counter, gently picked up the case with the cross in it and placed it on the counter. Pulling it out, Xander held it up to the light.   
  
It was a beautiful silver cross, ornately inscribed with writing Xander couldn't decipher. [ That's not too surprising, ] he thought, [ if it's not in English, I don't understand it. ]   
  
[ It's perfect, ] he decided. [ If this doesn't get Cordelia's attention, nothing will. ] He paid for the cross and left the shop.   
  
"Cordelia has to know I'm sorry once I give her this," Xander spoke to himself. "This is going to be great. "   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander banged his head on a the large wooden table dominating the Sunnydale High School library. "It was awful," he groaned. "I thought she was going to kill me!"   
  
Buffy Summers sighed wearily. As much as her friends were a constant strength to her, they could be very trying sometimes. Xander had come in early to the library this Monday morning and hadn't stopped groaning about his birthday surprise to Cordelia.   
  
"Come on," Buffy said. "It couldn't have been that bad."   
  
"That bad?" Xander banged his head on the table again. "Think of the Titanic. Think of the Hindenburg. Think of... well, think of something very, very bad. This was way worse."   
  
"Maybe you should just stay away from Cordelia for a while," Buffy suggested. "She's going to need some time to deal."   
  
"Maybe you're right." Xander stopped banging his head on the table and looked up at Buffy. He pulled out the cross from his pocket. "What am I supposed to do with this?"   
  
"Wear it? I know that seems a little obvious, but..."   
  
"Ha. Ha. Let's all laugh at Xander, the broken man. Yuk it up, Slaygirl." Xander absently slipped the cross over his head. "Maybe it will offer me a little protection when I'm out with you fighting the forces of darkness. Xander, the evil-fighting fashion Queen, er...King."   
  
"Speaking of evil," Buffy stood up. "Classes are starting soon and I don't want to be late. Well, actually I really couldn't care, but too many tardies and my mom starts to hyperventilate. If you want, you can come out with me tonight on patrol. I could use the company."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Cheer up," Buffy clasped her friend on the shoulder. "I have a feeling things are going to start going your way soon. I mean, how could they get any worse?"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander and Buffy were busy that night. A quick stop at the library and the two headed off to one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. Willow was busy trying to get into Oz's good graces, so the two were patrolling alone tonight.   
  
[ I don't know why I even bother to come with Buffy, ] Xander thought, [ I'm no help. ]   
  
[Who are you kidding? You get in the way.]   
  
But Xander knew why he came. Xander needed to protect Buffy. Call it love, call it protectiveness, call it whatever you want — Xander knew he could not let Buffy face the darkness alone.   
  
So that was how Xander wound up sitting on a gravestone facing Buffy, twirling a stake between his fingers. "I tell you, it's true," he said.   
  
"You are so mental, it's almost...well, mental," Buffy laughed.   
  
"I'm telling you, I know!"   
  
Buffy had to put her had up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing too hard. "Xander, Larry is not gay."   
  
She paused for thought, seeming to look at him with concern. "What a second...how do you know?"   
  
"Well, I —" Xander's sputtering explanation cut off abruptly as his eyes widened sharply. He stood up quickly and dove towards Buffy.   
  
"What—?" Buffy moved to jump up, but was knocked out of the way as Xander blew past her. She turned around and saw him struggling with a vampire. Xander had grabbed the vampire by the arms and the two were grappling, neither one able to get the upper hand. Then Xander grunted loudly and threw the vampire to the ground. He immediately dropped to his knees and, bringing his hand down quickly, jammed the stake he was holding directly into the heart of the creature. It quickly exploded into dust, leaving little remains.   
  
Xander stood up uncertainly as Buffy ran over to him. "Xander? Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"I feel like one of those paint cans at the hardware store," he said.   
  
"Nice work, dusting that vamp," Buffy said admiringly.   
  
"I guess I just don't know my own strength," he laughed weakly.   
  
Buffy gently grabbed his arm. "You're done for the night," she said firmly. "I think I had better walk you home."   
  
Xander smiled at her. "Well, just because you're walking me home, don't expect that you're gonna get any!"   
  
"Funny, Xander. Real funny."   
  
"A guy's gotta try, Buff. A guy's gotta try."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oz wasn't getting anywhere. He had been sitting in his apartment, absently picking out chords on his guitar, but he kept fumbling the G. [ Damn, ] he thought, [ thinking about her isn't going to do you any good. ]   
  
Oz sighed. This wasn't like him. His friends had always described him as "unflappable." No matter what came up, and some pretty weird things had come up in his short time in Sunnydale, his friends said he reacted to it as if someone had just handed him a hot dog.   
  
But not now.   
  
[Xander?, ] he groaned inwardly. [ How could she be kissing Xander? ]   
  
Oz knew they had been friends for years. It was difficult for him to compete with that when the two were just that -- friends. But how was he supposed to compete with it now? Xander knew everything about his Willow. He knew what she liked, disliked, and it was almost as if they could read each other's thoughts.   
  
Oz's ears picked up when he heard a knock on the door. [ Maybe it's her, ] he thought hopefully. Coming right behind that hope was despair.   
  
[It's not her. You told her to leave you alone.]   
  
He got up off of his bed and padded to the door. It was a quick two steps to turn the locks and then he was looking at someone he certainly didn't expect to see.   
  
"Xander," he spat the word out like a curse.   
  
"Oz." Xander was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Can I come in? We've got to talk."   
  
Oz stepped back out of the doorway and waved Xander in. Xander walked silently into the room and stopped. He turned around. "Decorate much?"   
  
Oz did a quick scan at the sparse nature of his apartment. "What do you want?"   
  
"We've got to talk."   
  
"We are talking."   
  
"We've got to talk about Willow." Xander sat down on Oz's dilapidated couch. "Listen man, what we did — what I did, it was wrong."   
  
"You think?"   
  
"Willow and I have been friends for a long time," Xander said, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe it's a natural progression to try and become something more, I don't know. What I do know is that Willow cares for you. She's sweet, smart, and generally incredible. You can't let that slip away because of some stupid mistake."   
  
"I can't trust her anymore." In spite of himself, Oz found that he was opening up to Xander. "When Cordelia and I found you two, I thought I had died. If I let Willow that close again, she might hurt me the same way. That can't happen. I couldn't deal."   
  
Xander looked at Oz, impressed. That had to be the longest speech he had heard the man say since Xander had known him. Xander could see Oz was hurting.   
  
[ And if I can see it, anyone can. I'm not exactly known for my emotional sensitivity. ]   
  
Abruptly, he stood up. "I'm not going to make the mistake of trying to council you on matters of love," he said. "It's not like I have any experience in that area upon which to draw. I will say one thing, though. If you don't let her back in, what will you be missing? That's the question you have to ask yourself."   
  
Xander stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and turned around. "What's going to be the price?" And then he was gone, leaving an emotionally troubled Oz in his wake.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[ AleXander Harris — the LOVE doctor, ] Xander thought amusingly as he walked home.   
  
[ I can't believe how screwed up my life is. I just counseled my potential rival to get back together with my best friend who I've been cheating on my girlfriend with for the past few weeks. C'est la vie. ]   
  
He stopped for a moment. [ C'est la vie? What the Hell is c'est la vie? Where did that come from? I guess I paid more attention in French class than I thought, ] he decided.   
  
Laughing quietly, he started back home. He knew he had to get back into his house soon. Not for his parents' sake — they were terminally absent — but he knew Buffy would be checking in on him. It wasn't good to make the Slayer angry. Not good at all.   
  
He was about half the way to his house when he heard the sound. It was a skittering sound, from behind   
  
Xander. He spun around, straining his eyes to look into the night as his hand reached for the stake in his jacket pocket.   
  
"Well, well," came a deep voice behind him. "If it isn't one of the Slayer's little friends."   
  
Xander spun around again, pulling the stake out of his pocket. In front of him he saw two vampires. They were standing directly on his path home. [ No problem, ] he thought, [ now would be a pretty good time to go and see Willow anyway. ]   
  
Xander started to back away from the two creatures in front of him. But he knew he wasn't going to have a chance when the one on the left rushed towards him. The vampire grabbed Xander by the coat and threw him up, over his head and back onto the street below. The vampire stood over him smiling, his fangs gleaming from the harsh glow of a nearby streetlight.   
  
"You're lucky we can't kill you," he said, stepping on Xander's hand, causing the stake to fall loose. "But nobody said we can't mess you up a little bit first."   
  
Xander swung his body around abruptly, swinging his right leg until it connected viciously with the vampire's knee. The vampire grunted and fell to the concrete, his legs flying into the air. The second vampire, obviously not expecting a fight, was slow to react.   
  
Xander scrambled to his feet, picking up the stake as he did. He jammed the stake into the prone vampire's chest, causing it to explode into dust. He looked up just in time to see the punch that flipped him off his feet and sent him crashing head first onto the street. He lay there stunned, the black cloud of unconsciousness starting to climb over him.   
  
[I'm dead. Goodbye, cruel world! I've always wanted to say that.]   
  
As his dizziness began to fade, Xander began to realize that maybe he wasn't going to die after all. He shook his head and opened his eyes cautiously. In front of his face he was an outstretched hand.   
  
"Xander."   
  
"Angel."   
  
Xander slapped the vampire's proffered hand away and slowly got to his feet. "Don't think that I'm not grateful — and believe me, I'm not — but what are you doing here?"   
  
Angel handed the stake back to Xander. Xander looked at the stake, looked back at Angel, then put the stake in his pocket.   
  
Angel pretended not to notice. "I was going to meet Buffy," he said. "I heard the noise and decided to check it out. You're lucky I did."   
  
"Yeah, well, just remember that," Xander babbled. "And do me a favour. Don't tell Buffy about this."   
  
Angel studied the young man. He remembered when he felt jealous of Xander for Buffy's affections. At times he hated the guy. Before, Angel thought Xander was annoying and a potential threat for Buffy's love. Now, with Angel and Buffy not seeing each other, Angel thought Xander was just plain annoying. "Fine," he said. "Do you mind if I ask why?"   
  
"Actually, yes," Xander said. "But I'll tell you anyway. I'm supposed to be at home, but I was talking to a … friend."   
  
Angel looked at Xander thoughtfully. As far as he knew, Xander didn't have any friends. Besides Buffy and Willow, of course. Sighing inwardly, Angel decided to let it go. "You had better be careful," he said to Xander. "Those vampires were Trick's men, and he's not one to be fooling around with." He paused for thought. "Any idea what they wanted with you?"   
  
"Not really," Xander said. "It probably has something to do with Buffy. Anyway, as much fun as I have talking with you..."   
  
Angel smiled slightly. "Right," he said, walking off.   
  
Xander watched Angel melt into the shadows. [ How does he do that? ] he wondered. [ Never mind. ] Time to get home.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was bored. She had been patrolling since she had sent Xander home and hadn't had a single bite. While she didn't love her job as Slayer unconditionally, what was worse was being a Slayer with nothing to slay. Especially without company.   
  
"Buffy."   
  
Buffy whirled around from her position on top of a gravestone, stake in hand. "Angel," she said, lowering the stake. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to warn you," he said. "Something's up."   
  
"Of course, whenever you come to see me, something is up."   
  
Angel laughed a little. "This might be nothing, but I've heard some rumours that Trick has been calling some first-class vampires into town."   
  
Buffy stood up. "Any idea what for?"   
  
"I don't know. It looks as if they're after something. Maybe searching for something." He seemed to fight a small inner conflict for a second. "It may have something to do with your friend Xander."   
  
"Xander?" Buffy looked surprised.   
  
"I found him on the street a few minutes ago fighting off some vampires," Angel said. "I overheard one of them saying they weren't allowed to kill him."   
  
"What was Xander doing out on the street?" Buffy asked. She started to get angry. "I told him to go straight home."   
  
Angel reached for Buffy's shoulder. He grimaced inwardly when she subtly stepped beyond his reach. It has to be like this, he reminded himself. We can't go back to the way that it was.   
  
"I'm gonna kill him for risking his life," Buffy was saying. "What could have been so important?"   
  
"I don't really know," Angel sidestepped a lie. "But maybe you should talk to your Watcher. Maybe he can dig something up."   
  
"Good idea," Buffy agreed. She turned away from him slowly. She stayed that way for a few moments and then spun back around. "Angel, I —"   
  
But Angel was gone.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you Giles, something is going on." Buffy stood up from the chair she was sitting on in the library. She had spent most of the night worrying about her friend and what was going on.   
  
"Buffy, I, I can't really do much until I know more about the nature of the problem," said Giles. He pulled his reading glasses off of his head and absently began cleaning them. "What, specifically, seems to be the problem?"   
  
"Giles, Trick's men tried to grab Xander. They said they weren't allowed to kill him. And last night he was fighting off vamps like he was the testosterone set's answer to the Slayer."   
  
"Really?" Giles was impressed. He knew Buffy to be somewhat prone to exaggeration, but if Xander was becoming better at destroying vampires, it could only make Buffy's job easier. He put his glasses back on top of his head and leaned on the table. "Has anything happened recently that would draw Trick's attention unduly towards Xander?"   
  
"Not that I know of," answered Buffy. "But who knows what is going on with Xander lately?"   
  
"W-Well, perhaps we could ask?" Giles raised his eyebrows.   
  
Buffy gave Giles a sheepish look. "Sure. I'll ask him when I see him in history."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander sat in history trying to understand what Mrs. Speckman was saying. It was kind of hard, what with Buffy tapping on his shoulder incessantly. Finally having had enough, he turned around sharply. "Annoy much?"   
  
"Sorry," Buffy whispered. "But we need to talk. Angel told me what happened last night."   
  
"What!?" Xander asked. Mrs. Speckman gave him a stern look and Xander lowered his voice. "That blood-sucking, non-air breathing—"   
  
"Wait," Buffy interrupted. "He was worried, and so am I. What's going on Xand? First, Trick's men seem to have orders to grab you, and now you're fighting vamps off all by yourself."   
  
"Look," Xander said in a reassuring voice. "Everything's fine. Trick's goons probably thought I was someone else, and just because I can finally hold my own against the forces of darkness, you get yourself into a bunch." He leaned towards her. "Jealous much?"   
  
"Listen Xand —" she began, but Xander had had enough. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before and he wasn't in the mood to listen to Buffy try and emasculate him during history class. "No, you listen Buffy," he said, standing up from his desk. "Just get off my back!"   
  
The students' heads turned and watched him as he stormed out of the class. Buffy wanted to follow, but Mrs. Speckman was looking at her pointedly and besides it was daytime. Xander couldn't get into very much trouble with vampires in the middle of the day, now could he?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander stormed out of history class and went directly to his locker. He immediately felt badly for the way he acted towards Buffy, but he had been on edge all morning.   
  
[ Something just doesn't feel right, ] he thought. [ It feels like I'm missing something important. ]   
  
"Xander?"   
  
Xander whipped his head out of his locker. "Willow," he said, his earlier thoughts forgotten. "What are you doing out of class?"   
  
Willow smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I talked to Giles in the library," she said. "He told me you got into a fight with some vampires last night without Buffy. Are you okay?"   
  
"Sure," Xander said, slamming his locker door shut. "Why is everyone so concerned with how I'm doing all of a sudden?"   
  
Willow's face fell when she heard the hard tone in his voice. "What's wrong, Xand?" she asked. "You don't get this mad this easily. Believe me, I know."   
  
"Forget it, Will. I just didn't get any sleep last night. What's up with you?"   
  
"Oz called me last night," Willow said. With the mention of Oz's name, Willow had begun to perk up. "He wants to talk," she said.   
  
"That's great, Willow. I'm glad to see he came to his senses." Xander put his backpack over his shoulder and started down the hallway.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Willow, concern again in her voice. "Aren't you staying for the rest of the day?"   
  
Xander looked at her over his shoulder. "No," he said. "I just remembered there was something I had to do." He walked off down the hallway to the front doors of the school.   
  
Willow stood there, worried. She knew Xander had gone to talk to Oz on her behalf. She had done the same with Cordelia. The only difference seemed to be in the result. Oz wanted to talk, but Cordelia just wanted to keep as much distance between her and Xander as she could. Could that be why Xander was acting so weird?   
  
Willow decided to ask Buffy at lunch.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander left the campus as fast as he could manage. He just knew there was something he had forgotten.   
  
Something he needed to find. He just had no idea what. He decided to head for the nearest graveyard, not really sure why. [ Maybe because I've never seen it during the daytime, ] he thought, [ It might be a nice change. ]   
  
It didn't take him long to get to the graveyard. Once there, he began wandering through, wondering how many of his classmates had been buried there, and then risen again to prey on the living. And how many of those have we killed again? he wondered. Probably quite a few. Xander felt a certain amount of pride in that.   
  
Alfred Graham, born 1968, died 1997. He was the star in our sky. Xander read the gravestone. Someone else who died before their time, he thought. Sometimes Sunnydale really sucks.   
  
The next gravestone made him stop. Jack Kinn, born 1910, died 1948. A strange look came over his face as he kneeled next to the headstone. He paused for a moment, and then started digging.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He ran out of history class?" Willow asked in a shocked tone. "I can't believe he just took off. I saw him this morning and he just cut school. He said he had something he remembered he had to do."   
  
"Now I am worried," said Buffy. "Xander is almost always late, but he doesn't skip classes all that often. And he's been acting pretty weird lately." Quickly, she filled Willow in on the previous night's events.   
  
"We have to find him Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. "It's going to be dark soon and who knows where he went!"   
  
"Right." Buffy moved from their position at the table in the library and went into Giles' "weapons cage." She retrieved two stakes, one of which she gave to Willow, and a large cross.   
  
Willow gave her a pained look.   
  
"We're just being careful, Willow," Buffy said. "With Trick's goons out there, we don't want to take any chances." She grabbed Willow's hand and they started out the door.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost there.   
  
Xander had been digging all day. The thought that he might have been caught and arrested for grave robbing never entered his mind. He knew there was something down there he needed badly. It was only a matter of time before found got it.   
  
And then he did. Scraping the dirt out of the grave, Xander finally hit something solid. He dug some more, and eventually traced the outline of a casket. Straining with all of his strength, Xander pulled the lid open and looked inside. A decayed skeleton, it's head twisted at an obscene angle, stared back at him. A small box was laid inside beside the corpse.   
  
Xander grabbed the box and pulled it out of the casket. He fumbled with the latch, and eventually opened it. Inside were two perfectly-preserved.45 automatics.   
  
"Oooh, babies," Xander breathed. He picked up the weapons and the ammunition clips from inside the box.   
  
With a practiced hand, he jammed the clips into the pistols and racked the slides, loading the weapons.   
  
With quick motions of his wrists, he spun the pistols 360 degrees around in his hands. "Daddy's home." 


	3. Transition

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Two--Transition  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Mr. Trick, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."   
  
Mr. Trick stepped into the Mayor of Sunnydale's office cautiously. When dealing with a "man" like the Mayor, it was good to be on your toes. Mr. Trick was a fastidious man in life and had become even more so after becoming a vampire. He liked to plan things down to a T, so nothing unexpected could occur. The Mayor was a random element. Trick suspected he was also quite mad.   
  
"Please sit down," the Mayor beamed at him, gesturing towards a chair in front of an ornate desk. "How have you been?"   
  
Trick was in no mood for pleasantries. "Why did you need to see me?" he asked. "What was so important I had to miss lunch?"   
  
The Mayor smiled again. Trick thought if he smiled any wider, his face might split open.   
  
"Well, why don't you tell me," the Mayor said. "My sources tell me your 'friends' have been pursuing some boy all over town. You mind telling me why?"   
  
Trick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The boy, AleXander Harris, is one of the Slayer's friends. He has something we want."   
  
"And that would be?"   
  
"It's not important," Trick lied. "Let's just say it's something we want and leave it at that."   
  
A dark cloud seemed to pass over the Mayor's face. He walked up behind the chair Trick was sitting on and placed his hands on Trick's shoulders. "I don't know," he said brightly. "This year is very important to me. I   
  
don't think I like the idea of your friends running around creating havoc throughout my fair Sunnydale."" As he was speaking, his grip on Trick's shoulders became increasingly tighter.   
  
Trick strained under the pressure. His shoulders felt as if they were about to snap off. "Maybe my friends have been a bit overzealous," he conceded. "Perhaps I should have a talk with them and persuade them to be a little more discreet."   
  
The Mayor let go of Trick's shoulders suddenly. "Why, that's a great idea," he said, laughing. "I wish I had thought of it myself. Thank you, Mr. Trick. It's always a pleasure doing business with you."   
  
"Same here," Trick said, rising from the chair. "I just can't wait until we...do business again." He walked as quickly out of the Mayor's office as he could without running.   
  
The Mayor waited until Trick had left the room. "Either can I, Mr. Trick. Either can I." The Mayor walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the intercom sitting there.   
  
"Uh, yes?" came the response.   
  
"Please find me all the information you can on one AleXander Harris," the Mayor said. "I'm thinking this is one young go-getter I'd like to meet."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It didn't take Buffy and Willow that long to find Xander. A quick trip to his house, a few knocks on the door, and Xander opened up and waved them in. He was wearing an undershirt and a pair of boxers, which made Willow blush, but Buffy was all business.   
  
"Xander, just what the Hell is going on?" she demanded. "You're acting weird and now Trick's men are after you. I want answers."   
  
"There's nothing wrong," Xander yawned. "I've just been feeling a little tired the last few days. I came home from school and thought I'd take a little nappy."   
  
"But Xand, you cut school," Willow interjected. "I mean, now you're going to have to catch up on everything you missed!"   
  
Xander ran his hand through his hair. He put out his other hand towards Willow.   
  
"Luckily," Willow said, handing him a stack of notes from her school bag. "I just happened to bring your homework with me."   
  
"I had a feeling you might," he said. "I'll tell you two beautiful ladies what," he said. "Give me ten minutes to get ready, and we'll head off to the Bronze for some fun."   
  
Buffy regarded her friend carefully. There was something different about Xander, she knew. He seemed more confident than his usual slacker self, more in control. It might be worth a good idea to keep an eye on him, so he wasn't alone. With Trick's disciples out there, it was only a matter of time before they found Xander again, and she wanted to be there to teach them a little lesson. Don't mess with the Slayer's friends.   
  
"Sure," Buffy said. "Willow and I'll wait for you right here."   
  
As Xander went upstairs, Willow gave Buffy a strange look. "The Bronze?" Willow asked. "We're trying to find out what's going on with Xander. Why are we going to the Bronze?"   
  
"So we can keep an eye on him, incognito-like," Buffy replied. "Plus, it's somewhere that I can let Giles know we are at in case he finds something out. Come on Will, let's just take Xander to the Bronze and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."   
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for about 10 minutes until Xander came back down. When he did, Buffy tried not to act surprised. If she needed any proof that something was up, this was it.   
  
[ Wow, ] Willow thought, [ Xander looks cool. ] Not that he wasn't cool normally. Willow's crush on Xander, although still strong, had faded since she had met Oz, but Willow knew she would always see Xander through rose-coloured glasses. Even at his geekiest, Willow had thought Xander had a special charm. Now, he just looked dark, mysterious, and well...cool.   
  
Xander was wearing a set of black pants. [ Leather? ] thought Willow. He had on leather boots, a white collared shirt, open at the neck, and a heavy, butt-length leather jacket.   
  
He's dressed kind of like Angel, Buffy thought, then — Xander does not dress like Angel.   
  
"Come on, ladies," Xander smiled. "It's time to embrace the unbridled fun that is the Bronze." He opened the door and waved them out. After they had filed out the door, Xander reached his hand in behind his jacket. When he pulled it back out, one of the automatics he had found was in it. He racked back the slide and quickly put it back underneath his coat. "I'm feeling good," he called after the girls. "Let's go party."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Bronze was packed. Oz's band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, was on stage as Xander, Willow, and Buffy came in. The three quickly found a table and sat down.   
  
"I'll be back in a second," said Willow, getting up. "I'm going to go watch Oz for a bit."   
  
As Willow left, Buffy turned to Xander. "So Xand, this is a new look for you." To make her point, she grabbed a piece of his jacket. "Leather?"   
  
"It's just something I had lying around," he said smiling. "You like?"   
  
"I like."   
  
"I'll tell you what," began Xander. "Why don't we dance?" He stood and offered his hand to Buffy.   
  
Buffy hesitated. It wasn't as if she was afraid Xander was going to try anything — they had had this discussion long ago and Buffy had made it pretty clear she had no feelings for Xander. She was worried that Angel might show and get the wrong idea. And her last dance with Xander had been after her death at the hands of the Master. That was a fiasco she didn't want to repeat any time soon.   
  
"Come on, Buff," Xander said. "I want to boogie!" He began shaking his body around in the patented 'Xander Dance.'   
  
Realizing she was worrying for nothing, Buffy smiled. "Sure, why not?"   
  
And they danced. Buffy moved smoothly to the music and tried to suppress a smile as Xander 'did the wacky.' By the end of the song, however, she was laughing. "Nice moves," she told him. "You looked like you were having a seizure."   
  
"I'm hurt," Xander gave her his best wounded look. "And I was really trying to impress you."   
  
Buffy laughed again and moved to exit the dance floor. Dingoes Ate My Baby were taking a break and a DJ had started up. As she started to leave, the DJ began playing a slow song. She felt Xander grab her hand, and before she could protest, Xander had spun her around and into his arms. "Whoa there, big fellow," she said. "Just what do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Dancing," Xander smiled. "Like you have anything better to do?"   
  
Buffy laughed again. Xander does have a rudimentary charm, she thought, and it's better to dance than sit at our table and do nothing.   
  
Could it be you're the one?   
  
And he did smell good.   
  
Maybe now I'm the lucky guy.   
  
Buffy began to slowly sway to the music as Xander leisurely put his hands around her waist.   
  
Or should I turn and run?   
  
She moved her hands down to his waist.   
  
It's so easy to see that I...   
  
This is nice, Buffy thought. It feels comfortable.   
  
...could wash your feet, and fill your womb, and I would be your man.   
  
She could feel Xander lift his head and smell her hair. She sighed and placed her head on his chest.   
  
Well it hurts to know, but I don't think I can.   
  
There was nothing else now. Just her and Xander, their bodies pressed together moving to the beat.   
  
Is it gonna hurt if we try? Is this the calm before the flood?   
  
Xander ran his hands up Buffy's sides and she smiled. He brought his head down and began to muzzle her neck.   
  
Well we may skip like stones, or you could pull me from the mud.   
  
And I would wash your feet and fill your womb and I would be your man.   
  
Well it hurts to know but I don't think I can.   
  
Buffy moaned. She tilted her head up and looked into Xander's eyes.   
  
[ They're so wonderful. He's so wonderful. ]   
  
She moved her lips closer.   
  
I will miss the songs and stories, and the things you brought in.   
  
Could it be it's been so long?   
  
Xander moved his lips closer to hers.   
  
I can't love you, I've forgotten how.   
  
Buffy's closed her eyes...   
  
I'm shy, once bitten   
  
...and her hands, roaming on Xander's waist, touched something hard and metallic.   
  
Though I'm desperate to keep my place.   
  
Her eyes snapped open. She pushed herself back from him. She felt dizzy and strange. [ What's going on? ] She asked herself. [ Was I about to kiss Xander? ]   
  
"What's wrong?" Xander asked. He put his hand to his head. He looked disoriented. "Did I do something wrong?"   
  
"What do you have under your jacket?"   
  
"Nothing," Xander said defensively.   
  
Buffy grabbed the edge of Xander's jacket and pulled it open. Underneath she saw one of his pistols. "Is that a gun?" she gasped. "Xander, are you carrying a gun?"   
  
If nothing is written...   
  
Xander gave her a nasty look. "So what if I am," he said. "With everything I've been through, with everything we've been through, what did you expect?"   
  
Buffy grabbed Xander by the shoulders. "Xander, I can't believe you're doing this," she said, shaking him.   
  
"There's something wrong here. You're acting strange, Trick's men are after you, and you're packing heat? Tell me what's going on!"   
  
"There's nothing going on," Xander shouted. He smacked Buffy's wrists and her hands flew off his jacket.   
  
"Except maybe something wrong with you! What? Can't you get off my back!?" He turned on his heel and left from the dance floor.   
  
"Xander!" Buffy ran after him.   
  
Must you leave me without a trace?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow was heading back to the table with three drinks precariously perched between her hands. She was in a good mood. As Oz left the stage, he had given her a little smile. She had smiled back, but he had gone backstage before she could talk to him. Still, she thought, there's hope.   
  
That's why she wasn't looking when Xander brushed past her, causing her hands to fly into the air and spill the drinks all over her. "Xander!" She called after him, picking up a half-filled glass. "What are you doing —" She was cut off as Buffy bumped into her and caused the half-filled cup's contents to join its brethren on Willow's clothes.   
  
Willow watched as Buffy followed Xander out the door. [ There's something wrong, ] she thought. [ What if there is something really wrong with Xander? ] She brushed herself off and followed her friends.   
  
When I would wash your feet and fill your womb...   
  
Oz stepped from behind backstage to see Willow brushing some liquid off her clothes. He smiled.   
  
[ She still makes me feel happy, maybe that's all that counts. ]   
  
He started towards her.   
  
...and I would be your man.   
  
Before he could reach her, he saw her take off towards the back door of the Bronze. [ What could she be doing out there? ] he thought. His eyes shifted to the other end of the club. Xander was there, pushing open the back door and going outside. Oz's heart dropped.   
  
[ You're a fool, ] he thought, [ You're a fool to have trusted him and you're a bigger fool for trusting her. ] He turned and headed backstage.   
  
Well it hurts to know but I don't think I can.   
  
[ A fool. ]   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander stormed out the back door of the Bronze into the alley. He felt angry. He ran up to a dumpster sitting on the other side of the alley and kicked it as hard as he could.   
  
"Xander!" It was Buffy. "Stop! Wait!"   
  
"Leave me alone," he said, gritting his teeth. "I just want to be left alone."   
  
"Not gonna happen," came a snarling voice.   
  
Buffy spun around. Three vampires were standing at the mouth of the alley. The lead one spread his arms open in an inviting gesture. "Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't the Slayer. If I were you, I'd go on and start running."   
  
"No matter how many of you guys I dust," Buffy said. "You just don't get it, do you? Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As in, 'I slay vampires,' as in 'you are a vampire.' DUH!"   
  
The vampire growled and jumped forward. Buffy immediately leapt into a fighting stance, but her concentration was rattled when a loud cracking noise came from behind her. The vampire leader flipped onto the ground, screaming in agony.   
  
Buffy whirled around. Xander was standing there, pistols in both hands. To Buffy, he looked like a completely different person. He seemed strong, confident, and menacing.   
  
"I suggest you blood-sucking ticks leave before you piss me off," Xander said. "You really don't want to piss me off."   
  
The other two vampires growled and hurled themselves into the alley. Buffy cut one off before it could reach Xander with a turning crescent kick to its face. The vampire was thrown off his feet and went head-first into the alley wall. The second vampire rushed past her but stopped dead when Willow, who was jut coming outside, opened the back door into his face. The vampire slammed into the door and sunk like a stone.   
  
Xander walked briskly past Buffy to stand above the lead vampire. "Now you've pissed me off," he said, leveling his pistols at the vampire's head. Buffy watched in shock as Xander started shooting. He was methodical, even surgical. He went for the eyes first. Then he switched targets and went for the legs.   
  
Willow had staked the vampire she had knocked down and was in time to see Xander wreak havoc on the lead vampire. Her eyes went wide as she saw the grim determination on his face. She turned away as she saw the vampire's blood splatter Xander's face and shirt.   
  
Buffy ran over to Xander, and with a quick motion kicked one of the.45s out of his hand. He whirled at her, his other pistol coming up to lie flush against her forehead.   
  
"Xander!" Buffy yelled.   
  
He blinked his eyes several times. Suddenly, something seemed to change in him and his entire body relaxed. "Buffy?"   
  
Buffy was just in time as Xander's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. She caught him on the way down and watched helplessly as the vampire she had knocked down got up and ran out of the alley. "Willow," she called. "Xander's passed out and he's heavy! Help!"   
  
Willow rushed over to her friends, trying not to look too closely at the bloody mess that was the lead vampire. "What's going on?" she asked Buffy, the fear evident in her voice.   
  
"I don't know," Buffy replied. "But I'm damned sure going to find out. We've got to get him back to Giles."   
  
The two girls picked up their unconscious friend and started dragging him out of the alley.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"W-Well Buffy, I'm not sure what is occurring here," Giles said. "But it was very prudent of you to bring Xander here."   
  
"That's me, prudent girl."   
  
Xander was lying on the floor of Giles' caged area in the library. The unspoken agreement between everyone in the room was clear. If Xander started acting strange again, the door to the cage would close. Since Xander hadn't woken up yet, it wasn't a problem. Buffy didn't like the idea of locking Xander up, but it was for the best. There was something wrong with Xander, and until they found out what it was, he was a threat to everyone around him and maybe himself.   
  
Buffy knelt down and put her hand on Xander's forehead. He was ice-cold.   
  
[ I hope he's okay, ] she thought. [ I couldn't stand to lose any more friends. ] She ran her hand down his face to his chest. Idly, she picked up the cross lying around his neck.   
  
[It's beautiful, Cordelia was a fool not to accept it.]   
  
And then it hit her. The cross! This had all begun when Xander had put on that cross. "Giles!" she called out. "Come and look at this."   
  
Giles took his nose out of the book he was studying and came over to kneel beside Buffy. He reached down and took the cross. "Interesting," he murmured, running his fingers along the intricate writing. He closed his fist around it and gave it a yank. The cross didn't budge. Frowning, Giles pulled at the cross again. Nothing. "Strange," he said. "It doesn't seem to want to come off."   
  
"It's stubborn," Willow piped up from behind them. "Why don't we just unclasp it?"   
  
"There doesn't seem to be a clasp," Giles said. "I think we need to study this cross more carefully before we try to remove it. Those characters embedded in it look Latin. Let me get my books. Um, Willow, would you...would you lend me a hand?"   
  
Buffy felt a little relieved. At least they were doing something now, instead of just running around. Giles would find out about the cross, they would perform a ritual or something, and Xander would be okay. That's the way it always went around the Hellmouth.   
  
Buffy thought back to the Bronze. What happened there? she asked herself. For a minute there, I was about to start making smoochies with Xander. She smiled. Wouldn't that put a wrench in their group dynamic! She figured it must have something to do with the cross. Perhaps some power it had over the actions or minds of others?   
  
Buffy ran her hand through Xander's hair. She remembered the feeling of closeness as they had danced at the Bronze. She had felt safe, complete. Like nothing in the world mattered except the two of them. It was a strong feeling, and she still felt its remnants as she brushed a stray hair from Xander's forehead.   
  
She pulled her hand back with a jerk as Xander's eyes began to flutter open. "Buff?" he asked groggily. "What's going on?"   
  
"You don't remember?"   
  
"I remember dancing," he said, sitting up. "I remember running out of the Bronze and..." Buffy watched as the memories came flooding back to him. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed. He turned towards her. Buffy could see the tortured expression. "What's going on?"   
  
"I don't know Xand," Buffy shrugged. "But we're going to find out and stop it, don't worry." She helped him to his feet, noticing with a start that he immediately checked his hips — the location of his now-absent pistols — and frowned.   
  
"We took them," Buffy explained. "For your own good."   
  
Xander nodded curtly at her. He walked over to the table and sat down. "I feel like I have the world's worst hang-over," he said. "And I don't even drink!"   
  
Buffy smiled. Before she could respond, Giles and Willow came down the stairs leading to the stacks.   
  
"I think we may have found something," said Giles. "At least, we may have found something."   
  
"Well don't keep us waiting," Xander said. "Let's hear it, G-Man."   
  
"It turns out the cross you are wearing is an ancient Celtic artifact," Giles began. "I'm not exactly sure what it does, but so far Willow and I have been able to piece together a few things."   
  
"I bought it at a jewelry store," Xander protested. "It's not like there was a sign on it saying 'Celtic Devil Cross, buy one get one free!'"   
  
"Quite," Giles said. "It is unlikely the proprietor of the establishment had any idea of the true nature of the cross. Regardless, it seems as if this particular artifact has the ability to hold and transfer souls."   
  
"Exqueese me?" Buffy asked.   
  
"He means it can hold a soul after someone dies and then put it into someone else's body," Willow chimed in. "Sort of what like vampires do, but different."   
  
"Whose soul is trying to take up shop in me?" Xander asked. "Perhaps I should have told it no vacancy?"   
  
"We're not sure," Giles said. "I don't know if there is any way we can be sure. This isn't an exact science."   
  
"Jack Kinn," Xander's voice was flat, inflectionless. "The graveyard where I got the guns."   
  
"You got the guns from a graveyard?" Willow asked. "That is so, so...eeewww!"   
  
"You're sure?" asked Giles.   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
Giles closed the book he was holding. "I would suggest the safest course of action would be for Buffy to take Xander home and stay with him," he said. "Willow and I will stay here and study all the information we can on this Jack Kinn. We'll meet here in the morning."   
  
"Good idea," Xander sighed. "I'm beat."   
  
"Then let's get you to bed," Buffy said. Giles, who was looking through another book, stopped and looked up at her. Willow looked up from her computer terminal. Even Xander raised his eyebrows. "I meant let's get you home and to sleep! Geez, mind in the gutter much?"   
  
Buffy grabbed Xander's hand and lead him out of the library.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trick was upset again.   
  
"All you have to do is grab one human teenager, and you can't even do that," he said. "Just what am I going to do with you?"   
  
Trick was addressing the vampire that escaped from the back alley behind the bronze. The vampire was looking sheepishly at Trick. "The Slayer was there," he protested. "And the kid had guns!"   
  
"Guns?" Trick asked in a mild voice. "You do know that you are a vampire, right?"   
  
"But, he was a good shot," the vampire continued to complain. "He struck down Thadeus before he could get within ten feet. He's fast."   
  
"You're lucky I am in a good mood," said Trick. "I've just received word that the special delivery I sent for is due to arrive."   
  
The vampire relaxed. Which is why he didn't see the broken piece of wood in Trick's hand. Which is also why he hardly knew what had happened until after Trick had jammed the wood through the vampire's chest.   
  
"Really lucky," Trick hissed. The vampire exploded into dust. "I hate incompetence."   
  
Trick threw the wood to the ground and dusted off his hands. It's a good thing my delivery is on schedule, he thought. That kid and the Slayer are in for a big surprise.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunnydale Bus Station   
  
The bus pulled into the station amidst a scream of over-taxed air brakes. Passengers on the bus rose sluggishly, most having spent the better part of a day slumped in their seats watching the wearisome scenery slowly crawl by. Luggage was removed from overhead compartments, final farewells were spoken to newly acquired transient friends, and road maps were checked for quick routes to various destinations.   
  
The bus doors opened with a snap of pressurized air. The passengers began to file out of the bus, clutching their possessions and closing their coats to keep out the chilly night air.   
  
Two men exited the bus last. The smaller one was talking loudly and gesticulating to his companion, a tall, well-built man about 30 years old. "I'm telling you," the small man said. "Sunnydale has got one of the highest mortality rates in the entire country, and no one seems to notice!"   
  
The taller man seemed unconcerned. "You don't say."   
  
"Really!" The smaller man was getting more excited the longer he talked. "Weird occurrences, strange phenomena, there are people who are very interested in what is going on in Sunnydale."   
  
"And what people would those be?" The taller man gestured to his companion to move into a secluded area of the station. People were scarce at the Sunnydale Bus Station, most having gone outside to catch the next incoming bus.   
  
"Powerful people," the man was warming up to his subject matter. "I can't really tell you all that much, hush-hush you know, but suffice it to say I am here to get to the bottom of what's going on."   
  
"Really."   
  
"Yes! I can tell you right now, they have sent the right man for the job, I —"   
  
The man never finished his sentence. The taller man, who had been slowly edging behind his companion, suddenly grabbed him by the back of his head and spun him around. The smaller man's eyes spread wide open as the taller man opened his mouth to reveal a set of razor-sharp fangs. The vampire clamped down on the smaller man's neck and began to feast.   
  
It was over in less than one minute. The vampire released the corpse and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. The vampire smiled. "If what you say about this town is true," the vampire spoke to the corpse. "I'm really going to love this job."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander was flopped lazily on the couch of his home. "Really, Buff," he said. "I'm feeling better."   
  
"Listen, Xand," Buffy responded from her position in the kitchen. "Just sit there while I make some popcorn and don't weird-out on me."   
  
"I'm not going to 'weird-out' on you," he said. "Give me some credit, will you? Mother much?"   
  
"Just sit there." Buffy quickly made the popcorn and came back to sit with Xander on the couch. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," she said. "Giles and Willow will call when they've found something and we can fix whatever is wrong."   
  
"I'm telling you, Buff, there's nothing wrong," Xander said. "So what if some dead guy's soul is in the cross? It doesn't seem to be doing me any harm. In fact, I've sort of become Xander the Vampire Slayer. Are you a little jealous maybe?"   
  
"Hardly," Buffy said dryly. "It looked more like you were Xander the Vampire Torturer. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Giles and Willow will be our come-through guys. All we have to do is wait."   
  
"And watch some TV," said Xander. "What do you want to watch?"   
  
"Anything is fine."   
  
"Anything it is."   
  
They watched in silence for a while. Buffy could feel Xander's eyes stray from the television and watch her periodically. She could sense his piercing gaze; it seemed to bore straight through her. "Xand?" she asked, turning towards him. "What is it?"   
  
"I don't know," he replied. "What are you thinking of?"   
  
"I was just thinking about how nice this is," Buffy replied. "We haven't done this in a while. Just you and me."   
  
"That's because we're stupid," Xander smiled. "We should have been doing this all the time."   
  
Xander reached across the couch and stroked Buffy's hair. "I can't understand why we haven't been doing this," he said. "I —"   
  
Buffy almost leapt across the couch and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and held on as hard as she could. Surprised at first, Xander quickly responded, thrusting his lips against hers. They rolled around the couch, their kisses growing harder. Buffy could feel Xander's hands roaming her body. She moaned into his mouth and began to run her hands across his chest. "Xander, I —"   
  
Their thrashing on the couch caused it to tip over and spill them onto the floor. Buffy rolled out of Xander's embrace and ended up on her stomach. She could hear Xander's muffled laughing and she saw him hopelessly tangled in the coach. She began to laugh, too.   
  
Xander pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked over at her. "Maybe this is why we haven't been doing this," he laughed. "Fear of physical injury."   
  
Smiling, Buffy stood. She looked down at Xander sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He was grinning up at her. She reached behind her and with a simple flick of her fingers, her one-piece dress slipped off her shoulders and onto the floor.   
  
Xander stopped smiling. He slowly stood and came over to Buffy. Their lips met, and this time it was gentle. They stood their, kissing...for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
"I want you." Neither one could say who said it first.   
  
Their lips still pressed together, they sank to the floor. 


	4. Penitence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Three--Penitence  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've got it!"   
  
"You've got it?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yes," Giles said. "I, I do believe I have." He walked down from the stacks to where Willow was sitting, placing an old, leather-bound volume in front of her. "Jack Kinn seems to have been a detective in the late '30s and early '40s. He died untimely."   
  
"Why would Trick want him?" Willow asked. "Does it have something to do with the cross?"   
  
"Most definitely," Giles replied. "It would seem that Mr. Kinn was the um, ah … companion of the slayer of the time. They were quite intimate and it seems they slayed vampires together."   
  
"That's romantic," Willow said. "In a non-romantic, semi-icky way."   
  
"Quite. The slayer it seems was killed and Mr. Kinn was killed shortly afterwards. He may have used the cross to transfer, if you will, his soul or consciousness so that he could live on."   
  
"But why?"   
  
"I don't know," Giles said, frustrated. "But this particular type of vessel can be dangerous. It doesn't just affect the wearer, you see. It can affect others around the wearer, as well."   
  
"And, and since this guy was a er … friend of a slayer …" Willow said. "Oh."   
  
"Exactly," Giles said. He tapped the book in front of Willow determinedly. "We must contact Xander and Buffy immediately."   
  
"I'll call them," said Willow. She went over to the phone behind the library's checkout counter and dialed   
  
Buffy's number. "No answer. I'd better get over there."   
  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "Bring the two of them here and I will continue researching this Mr. Kinn."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow knocked on Buffy's door.   
  
She had rushed over to Buffy's house, worrying the entire way. We've got to get that cross off Xander, she thought, if it's influencing him and he tried anything with Buffy, she's going to kill him.   
  
Willow knocked again. No answer.   
  
Feeling slightly guilty, she tried the door. It was unlocked. "Buffy?" she called out as she walked inside. "It's Willow. Is Xander okay-?" She turned the corner of Buffy's entranceway into the living room and stopped short. "Oh my God," she breathed.   
  
Buffy and Xander were lying on the floor beside an overturned couch. They were asleep, covered in popcorn. Asleep and naked. Asleep and naked and in each other's arms. Their arms and legs were intertwined, with only an old comforter barely covering them.   
  
"Buffy!"   
  
Slowly, Buffy stirred from unconsciousness. "Wha-" She sat up, the blanket falling to her legs. Xander, lying beside her, woke up and pushed himself up on one arm.   
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked. "What's going on?" She looked down at her exposed breasts and up to Willow. She looked down at herself again and then back to Xander.   
  
"Aaahgh!"   
  
Buffy grabbed part of the comforter and quickly covered herself.   
  
Xander looked down at himself and up to Buffy.   
  
"Aaahgh!"   
  
"Wh-wh-what happened?" Willow asked in a small voice.   
  
"I think," Xander began, "Buffy just gave me a happy."   
  
"Oh my God," Buffy groaned. She grabbed the comforter, wrapped it around herself and ran upstairs.   
  
"Willow, I-" Xander started. But Willow was looking at him strangely. "What?"   
  
Willow blushed, but didn't take her eyes off of Xander. "Xand … you're uh, um … having a slight case of, uh … nakedness."   
  
"What?" Xander looked down. His eyes went wide as looked back up at Willow. "Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!"   
  
Willow stifled a giggle and turned around. "We've got to get back to the library," she said. "Giles has found something."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"… and that is the story," Giles said. "It seems this cross has the ability to affect others, as well."   
  
Buffy hardly heard her Watcher. I had sex with Xander.   
  
She could remember every kiss, every caress. It was passionate in a way she still couldn't believe.   
  
I had sex with Xander.   
  
But it doesn't matter, she told herself, it wasn't me and it wasn't him - it was that damn cross!   
  
Xander sat at the table in the library with his head in his hands. What have I done? he moaned inwardly. It's like I raped her. He stole a quick glance at Buffy. She wouldn't even look at him. Not that I blame her, he thought.   
  
"I've been doing some research," Giles was saying. "And it seems to be a rather simple matter to remove the cross. The Black Chronicles makes reference to a spell which will allow us to easily remove it. I'll need to get a few supplies … say we meet back here in an hour?"   
  
"Fine," Buffy said, standing quickly. "I'm just going … somewhere else." She turned and almost ran from the library.   
  
"Buffy!" Xander stood and ran after her. "Wait!"   
  
Buffy ran out into the hallway but stopped when Xander came flying out after her. "What is it Xander?" she asked, her voice breaking. "I really don't want to talk to you right now."   
  
"I know," he said. "Look, Buff … it wasn't us. I mean, it was us, but it wasn't."   
  
"Does it matter?" Buffy asked, tears in her eyes. "We still did … what we did."   
  
Xander walked up to Buffy and put his hand on her shoulder. "It does matter," he said. He lifted the cross off his chest. "It was this damn thing. Listen Buff, I'm really sorry. My God, I don't blame you if you never want to see me again; I know I wouldn't. All I can say is that you have nothing to be ashamed of."   
  
Buffy could see the pain in Xander's eyes. He really means it, she thought. I can't blame him for something that's not his fault. She reached up and put her palm against Xander's face. "Xander, I-"   
  
Buffy stopped when she noticed Xander's features suddenly contort as if in intense concentration. "Xander?"   
  
Buffy asked. "What's wrong?"   
  
Xander's speech came out in short gasps. "It's happening again," he said. He grabbed the sides of his head with both hands. "Get out of here, Buff!"   
  
Xander could feel whatever it was trying to enter his mind. It's getting stronger, he thought desperately. It's not trying to influence me anymore, it's trying to replace me! I've got to get out of here!   
  
Buffy barged through the doors to the library, causing Willow and Giles to look up in alarm. "Didn't you just run out?" asked Willow.   
  
"It's happening again," Buffy said curtly. "Xander is out in the hallway and it's doing something to him!"   
  
"Oh my," Giles commented. "We must restrain him before he gets out of control."   
  
The three ran back out into the hallway to see Xander on his knees, clutching his head. "No, no, no," he mumbled. "Make it stop!"   
  
Buffy knelt down beside Xander and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay," she said. "Try and fight it."   
  
Xander shot out his arm, his elbow crashing into Buffy's face. She smashed head-first into a locker on the far side of the hallway and slumped over, unconscious.   
  
"There's no use fighting," Xander said as he slowly stood up. "Not when it feels sooo good."   
  
Giles stood in the hallway, his hands held out in front of him. "Now, Xander, you must try and control yourself," he said. He took a quick step forward and punched Xander in the face. Xander arched backwards and slammed into the lockers.   
  
"Willow," Giles shouted. "Grab him!"   
  
Willow was standing in the hallway with her mouth open in shock. Giles words seemed to shock her into motion. She ran forward and grabbed Xander's arms. "Just relax," she said to Xander. "Everything is going to be fine."   
  
"Everything is fine," Xander snarled. He threw his arms out, forcing Willow to let go. He spun and punched Willow in the face and she dropped to floor. He used his momentum to spin around 360 degrees and backhand Giles, who was running towards him. Giles flipped over, slamming hard into the floor beside Willow.   
  
Xander ran through the doors into the library. He went straight for the weapons cage. Rummaging around, he pulled out his automatics. Quickly checking to make sure they were loaded, he headed back out into the hallway.   
  
Willow and Giles were still lying on the floor, Willow with her hands over her face. Buffy was picking herself up from being slumped against the lockers. Xander brought his hand down quickly, striking Buffy across the head with his pistol. She fell back to the floor, unconscious again.   
  
"I'm sorry, baby," Xander said. "But this is something I have to do on my own." He ran down the hallway towards the front doors of the school.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Drakkus my man," Mr. Trick held his arms open wide, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again!"   
  
Drakkus ignored Trick's embrace. "Where's Kinn?" he asked.   
  
"We don't know," Trick said, his smile fading. "It's good to see you too. Don't worry, we'll find him soon enough."   
  
"It'll never be soon enough," said Drakkus. He took a quick look around the warehouse they were standing in.   
  
"Nice dump you've got here."   
  
"Well, I ate the maid, so we've been having a problem," Trick responded with a smile. "What took you so long?"   
  
"I stopped for a snack at the bus station," Drakkus responded. "I want Kinn and I want him now."   
  
"You'll get him," Trick said. "We've got people out looking for him right now."   
  
"Good. I've been waiting 50 years for this reunion. I plan to make it a memorable one."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Unghh," Buffy mumbled, rubbing her head. "I do not like waking up like this."   
  
"Just take it easy," Giles cautioned her. He came over to her and helped her sit up. "Xander seems to have lost complete control."   
  
"Xander …" Buffy sat up abruptly, the pain in her head forgotten. Xander attacked me, she thought. No, the thing controlling Xander attacked me, she corrected. She pushed herself to her feet. "We've got to find him," she said. "Before he does something that's going to get him killed."   
  
"Or hurt someone else," came a nasal-sounding voice. Willow came up from behind Buffy. Her face was covered in dried blood, which she had obviously and unsuccessfully tried to wash off.   
  
"Willow!" Buffy was shocked. "Was it Xander?"   
  
"Yeah, but I know he didn't mean it," Willow said. "But we can't just let him wander outside like this."   
  
"I know," Buffy said worriedly. "I already had someone I love acting like Mr. Psycho and I'm not going to let it happen again. Not when I can stop it."   
  
"Someone you love?" asked Willow.   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"You said someone you love," Willow said. "You love Xander?"   
  
"No, I … I don't know …. Listen, I can't deal with that question right now," Buffy said hurriedly. "Right now I just have to find a way to stop him."   
  
Buffy turned and without another word, walked briskly out the doors to the library, passing a very surprised Oz, who was just coming in.   
  
"She is in a hurry," he said. He took one look at Willow and came rushing over. "What happened?"   
  
"It was Xander," Giles said. "He-"   
  
But Oz had already turned and ran for the doors.   
  
"Oz, wait!" Willow called after him. "He's not thinking straight!" She got up to run after Oz.   
  
"Willow, you can't go," Giles said, putting a hand on Willow's arm. "I need you to help me prepare the spell."   
  
"But…"   
  
"No 'buts,' young lady," Giles said. "This is important and your love-life can wait."   
  
Willow sat back down. "Oz," she said sadly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander was hunting.   
  
What for, he didn't know. Why, he didn't know either.   
  
What he did know was that he had to find someone and find them quickly. He didn't have much time. People were coming for him. They wanted to interrupt the plan. He had to finish what he started before whoever was following him stopped him first.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Xander spun around, his first arcing in a wide circle. It connected with the person who had come up behind him, sending them spinning to the ground.   
  
"What the Hell!" The person sprang to their feet quickly. "Can't a girl just say hello?"   
  
"Faith," Xander growled. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Faith, the second slayer, rubbed her chin and examined Xander warily. "I'm on patrol," she said. "When did you get macho?"   
  
Xander ignored her comment. "Leave me alone," he said. "I'm busy."   
  
"Busy doing what?"   
  
Xander frowned and ran his hands through his hair. "Faith?" He looked at her strangely. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Faith put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I don't know this guy all that well, she thought, but he looks wacked.   
  
"I'm fine," Xander said abruptly. He seemed more in control suddenly. "I'm just busy, so …" He put his hand over hers to shove it off, but stopped suddenly.   
  
Faith was confused. She had seen Buffy's friend walking through the park and decided to just say hello. But now, she wanted to talk to him. That was strange enough; Faith didn't really like to talk to anyone. What was stranger was that she was starting to feel attracted to Xander.   
  
He's always been cute, she thought to herself. But guys are for using then abusing. She shook her head.   
  
Xander stepped closer to her. "Why are you here?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know," Faith replied. "I, I … guess I came here to see you."   
  
A growl came from the bushes and the two sprang apart. A vampire sprang out from behind some shrubs and ran at Xander. Faith moved to help, but was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Xander reached into his jacket and pulled out his pistols. The vampire swung his leg out and kicked one of the pistols out of Xander's hands. Xander went down on one knee, shoved his pistol into the vampire's stomach and pulled the trigger. The bullet blew out the vampire's back and he slumped to his knees in front of Xander.   
  
Xander placed the pistol under the vampire's chin and pulled the trigger. The vampire, now missing the top of his head, slumped sideways onto the ground.   
  
"Blood-sucking freak," Xander muttered. He ran over to where the second vampire was wrestling with Faith. He grabbed him by the jacket and threw him off of the slayer. The vampire rolled and was up in an instant. Faith jumped up off the ground and stood beside Xander.   
  
"I didn't know you packed," she said over her shoulder. "But I'm kinda glad you do."   
  
Xander didn't have time to say anything as the vampire charged. Xander shot him through the chest, but it didn't even slow him down. The vampire leapt through the air, but was stopped short by a roundhouse kick from Faith. He scurried up from the ground and faced them again.   
  
"Looks like we've got company," Faith said. "And it's not the good kind."   
  
Xander took a quick look and saw what she meant. He quickly counted at least six vampires running towards them from different locations in the park. They followed the noise of the shots, he thought to himself, I've got to remember that.   
  
"I say we run," Faith said. "Run fast."   
  
"Run if you want to," Xander replied, picking up his second pistol and cautiously eyeing the vampire in front of them. "I'm staying."   
  
Faith gave him a 'you-must-be-crazy' look and then smiled. "What the Hell," she said. "I've always liked a good party."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy ran down the street, worried.   
  
She was worried about what Xander would do. She was worried about what the guy controlling Xander would do. And she was worried about what she had said in the library to Willow.   
  
I said I loved Xander, she thought incredulously. Do I? Buffy had been through a lot with Xander, not the least of which was his saving her life. A year ago, she would have hotly disputed any attraction to Xander, but now she wasn't so sure. Yes, Xander was handsome, funny, witty, and brave. But Buffy had Angel. Or did she?   
  
Buffy and Angel both knew they couldn't be together; Angel's curse prevented that. She wouldn't go so far as to say she didn't love Angel - she did. But she found herself more and more leaning on Xander for the support she once went to Angel for. Angel was Buffy's fantasy, and she was quickly realizing that grasping a fantasy wasn't always as fun as chasing one.   
  
But Xander wasn't a fantasy. Xander was there for Buffy during the night and during the day. He always had a joke or a smile to make her feel better. She remembered how they had fought over restoring Angel's soul, but she also remembered how he had told her to be careful when she went off to face the vampire.   
  
But how much of what she was feeling was due to the cross? We need to get that thing off of him and then have a long talk, Buffy thought. We have to talk about what happened.   
  
What happened. Buffy smiled and slowed her pace a little. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy what happened. It was strange. She knew she would have never have done 'the deed' with Xander if it hadn't been for the cross.   
  
Never say never.. But Xander was strong and gentle at the same time when they were together. He was funny, tickling her while in the throes of passion, but serious and attentive to her needs. With Angel it was all about passion, she thought. With Xander, passion was a given, but it was more about sharing something more intense.   
  
Buffy shivered. The two of us have to sit down and talk, she thought. Now if only I could find him! She heard gunshots in the distance. That's coming from the park, she realized. And it's gotta be Xander, or whatever Xander is becoming.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander went down on one knee, a vampire flying over top of him. He fired both pistols at the vampire as it passed him and it rolled heavily on the ground, groaning.   
  
Faith spun into a spinning leg sweep as one of the vampires charged her. She quickly sprang up in time to stake another one as it ran at her from the side. The vampire on the ground swung his legs and knocked her legs out from underneath her. She fell heavily to the ground, but rolled instantly, just in time to avoid a follow-up punch by the vampire who had knocked her down.   
  
Xander grunted as a vampire swatted one of the pistols out of his hand. He fired into the face of the vampire who had hit him, but another punched him hard across the face. Xander slumped to the ground, his vision graying.   
  
Faith saw Xander go down and moved to help him. Two vampires grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. As she scrambled up, she saw two more vampires drag Xander towards a van parked at an entrance to the park. There's too many of them, she thought desperately. I need some help.   
  
Regaining her feet, Faith stood in a fighting stance. Six vampires surrounded her. She gritted her teeth. Time to get serious.   
  
One of the vampires arched his back and let out a grunt. He quickly exploded into dust. The others turned to face the new threat.   
  
"Faith - you were having a party and didn't invite me," Buffy said. "I'm disappointed."   
  
"Don't worry," said Faith. "There's plenty of fun for the two of us. But we've got to be quick; they're taking Xander out of here by express courier."   
  
"What!?!" Buffy looked to where Faith was pointing. She saw two vampires putting Xander into a dark van. She moved to go after him, but two of the vampires stood in her way.   
  
"Move." Buffy looked at the vampires pointedly. "You can't stop me."   
  
"We don't have to stop you," one of the vampires said. "All we have to do is slow you down."   
  
Buffy whipped out the hand she was holding her stake in. The stake flew through the air and landed in the speaking vampire's chest. Just as he began to turn to dust, she grabbed the stake out of its chest, spun around, and jammed it into the second vampire. He turned to ashes as quickly as the first.   
  
"Amateurs," Buffy said. She ran towards the black van, but saw it screech away from the curb before she could get close enough. "Xander!" she yelled.   
  
Faith came running up beside her. "What happened?" she asked. "The vamps just took off."   
  
"They took Xander," Buffy said, panic in her voice. "We've got to find them. Let's get back to the library; maybe Giles has an idea on how to track these guys."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander was cold.   
  
He had been wandering the streets for what seemed like forever, but he couldn't remember exactly when or where he was. His head ached, and so did his feet. He stumbled forward, somehow sensing that he had to keep moving. He had to find a place to rest that was safe.   
  
Xander stumbled and fell into a puddle filled with snow. Funny, he thought. It almost never snows in Sunnydale. But this didn't look like Sunnydale. It looked like New York. What the Hell am I doing in New York? he asked himself. He picked himself up off the ground and looked out of the mouth of the alley he was in. A small diner stood across the street, the warm glow of its interior lights beckoning him forward. He pulled his coat closer around his neck and stumbled towards the light.   
  
The diner wasn't full. A few truckers, the cook, and two waitresses made up the diner's compliment. Xander took an empty stool at the counter and flagged down the girl behind the counter. "Coffee," he whispered. "Three creams, three sugars."   
  
"I've been waiting for you kid," a voice said behind him. Xander spun around to see a large man in his early '30s take a seat beside him. The man removed his hat, a fedora, and placed it on the counter top.   
  
"You've been waiting for me?" Xander asked. "Who are you?"   
  
"Jack Kinn," the man replied with a small smile. "I figured it's about time we met."   
  
"About time we met!? You're the guy in the cross!"   
  
"I'm the guy in you," Kinn corrected. "Listen, kid … there's not a lot of time to explain what's going on here, but you're going to have to trust me."   
  
"Trust you," Xander repeated. "Why should I trust you? You almost got me killed!"   
  
"See kid," Kinn continued as if he hadn't heard. "There's something I've gotta do - someone I've got to meet and finish things up with. Think of it as cosmic payback, 50 years late, but with interest accrued."   
  
"You're not going to use my body," Xander said firmly. "I'm not some kind of spiritual Holiday Inn."   
  
Kinn sighed and played with his hat. He turned towards Xander seriously. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy the skills, the power," he said. "With me and you together, we can take on that undead bastard and finally get them back for what they did to …"   
  
"To who?"   
  
Kinn seemed to catch himself. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Listen ki-Xander. In this world, you are either the lion or the lamb. The wolf or the cattle. In your case, you are either Kinn or kine."   
  
"I won't do it."   
  
"We'll see," Jack said picking up his hat and placing it smartly on his head. "When you don't have a choice, making a decision comes easy." He gave Xander a little wave and walked out the door of the diner.   
  
"Here's your coffee buddy," the waitress put the coffee in front of Xander. He stared into it's murky depths. It's blackness seemed to hypnotize him, draw him in to it's darkness…   
  
… "Is he awake yet?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Well, wake him up!"   
  
Xander heard the blow coming before he felt it land. There was a 'woosh' of air and then a blinding pain on the side of his face. I must have been dreaming, he thought. He quickly snapped his eyes open.   
  
He was chained by his wrists to the floor in a darkened warehouse. Great, Xander thought. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my evening.   
  
"I see you are awake," Drakkus. "Good. It's so much harder to torture you when you are asleep."   
  
"T-t-t-orture?" Xander squeaked. "Can't we all just get along and let the healing begin?"   
  
Drakkus smiled. "I've been looking for you for years," he said. "I've kiled hundreds, but you were always the one who got away. The only one who was worthy to face me. The only one I am going to enjoy watching beg before he dies."   
  
"What do you want?" Xander asked, trying to stand. Drakkus stepped forward and kicked the young man's legs out from underneath him. "You've got the wrong guy!"   
  
"Your new face can't fool me," Drakkus snarled. "I know who you are. I can see beyond the veil you cower behind. I know your true face."   
  
"What do you want?" Xander asked again.   
  
Drakkus smiled. "I want you to suffer, of course."   
  
Part Four Chapter Four — Unembraceable   
Xander screamed.   
  
"Sorry, did that hurt?"   
  
Drakkus pulled his arm back and with a quick motion, slammed his fist across Xander's jaw. He followed up quickly with a hard blow to the stomach that made Xander grunt loudly in pain.   
  
Drakkus laughed. "Good, I'm glad," he hissed.   
  
Xander fought to keep consciousness. The pain was unbearable. Every time he thought he was going to pass out, Drakkus came up with a new torture to focus his attention. I can't take much more of this, Xander thought. And pretty soon he's going to get bored and just kill me.   
  
But torture wasn't the worst part. Xander could feel Kinn trying to get into his mind. And it was getting harder and harder to fight him off as the torture continued. At this rate, Xander didn't know how long he was going to remain himself.   
  
Where's a slayer when you need one?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Giles!"   
  
"Buffy!" Giles spun around from the book he was skimming through. "Where's Xander?"   
  
"Some vamps grabbed him," Buffy said. She headed toward the cage set along the side of the room. "I was hoping you would have some idea where they've taken him. Timeliness is of the essence here."   
  
"Um, yes, right," Giles looked up as Faith rushed into the library and headed over towards Buffy. "I think I have an idea —"   
  
"Then let's get over there," Buffy interrupted, grabbing a crossbow from the weapons cage. "Timeliness, remember?"   
  
"B-Buffy, we must not run off wily-nily," Giles said. "We should prepare, make a plan …"   
  
Buffy turned towards Giles and he was shocked to see what looked like tears in her eyes. "We don't have time," she almost yelled at him. "Xander is in danger!"   
  
Willow stood up from her seat at the table. "Buffy's right," she said, her "resolve" face forming. "We have to go save him."   
  
"She's right," came a familiar voice.   
  
Willow looked towards the door and a smile lit her face when she saw Oz. She quickly walked over to him and took his hand. Oz smiled at her.   
  
"Well, I guess that settles it, then," said Giles. "Off we go all wily-nily."   
  
"Come on Giles," Faith smiled and slapped the Watcher on his back, making him wince. "This is going to be fun!"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander hardly groaned at all when the blow cracked his rib. He did cough up a little more blood, however. He could taste its coppery tang on his lips.   
  
This is not fun, he thought. I could be having more fun with this.   
  
The torture wasn't the worst part. Xander's body had become numb from all it had endured and he knew he would probably die soon if help didn't arrive. The problem was that Xander could feel Kinn trying to enter his mind.   
  
Part of him wanted to simply let go and let Kinn take over. After all, with Kinn in control, there was a possibility Xander might make it out of his predicament alive. But another part of him, a stronger part, refused to lose his soul in order to save himself.   
  
"I'm not Angel," Xander laughed weakly. He coughed and spit up some more blood. "I'll never give up that part of myself. Never."   
  
Drakkus paused. "What?"   
  
"Never mind," Xander laughed again. "You wouldn't understand. Feel free to resume the pummeling."   
  
Drakkus frowned. "I grow bored of this Kinn," he growled. "Time, I think, for you to die."   
  
Drakkus reached down and grabbed Xander by the throat, pulling him off the floor. He tilted Xander's head to the side and bared his fangs for the kill.   
  
The door to the warehouse seemed to explode inwards, shards of wood flying in deadly arcs. A figure rushed through the opening, carrying a crossbow.   
  
"Buffy," Xander sighed. "I knew it."   
  
Drakkus growled and dropped Xander to the ground.   
  
Buffy quickly aimed her crossbow at the vampire who had been holding Xander. She let the bolt fly, but the vampire pulled another of its kind in front of him. The impromptu shield had time for one moment of surprise before collapsing into a pile of dust.   
  
"Get her! Kill the slayer," Drakkus shouted.   
  
Vampires seemed to emerge directly from the shadows in numbers Buffy quickly stopped counting. They grouped en masse and began advancing. Before they could move more than a few steps, however, one of them let out a grunt and exploded into a pile of ash. Seconds later, another followed. The vampires looked around in panic — they were used to be the hunters, not the hunted.   
  
"Hey B," came Faith's voice from above. "Save some of them for me!"   
  
"You can have them all," Buffy smiled. "Feel free."   
  
Faith, who was on a catwalk suspended 30 feet above the floor of the warehouse, put her hands on the railing and vaulted into the air. She came down hard, but fortunately, landed on the pile of vampires, scattering them about the room. She got up quickly and joined Buffy, both of the slayers entering a fighting stance.   
  
"Xander?"   
  
Xander looked up to see Willow looking down at him, concern etched on her face. Oz was standing protectively behind her, a sharpened end of a baseball bat in his hand.   
  
"Wil," said Xander from his position on the floor. "What—it's good to see you."   
  
"Oh, Xander …" Willow looked over her friend sadly. Xander was in rough shape. He looked like he had been through the ringer. "Don't worry," she told him. "We'll get you out of here."   
  
Xander smiled wearily and then passed out.   
  
Buffy and Faith were having trouble. There were a lot of vampires in the warehouse. She had yet to see Mr. Trick or Drakkus, but she knew they were out there, waiting for their chance to strike. Buffy knew that when she let her guard down, the two vampires would be all over her.   
  
The problem was that she was having a hard enough time with the vampires she and Faith were fighting now. She knew that given enough time, the two slayers could finish them off, but they had to get Xander out of here quickly and to a hospital. Buffy had only seen a glimpse of him as she came into the warehouse, but what she had seen did not look good. But she pushed her worry for Xander out of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.   
  
Giles and Willow were half-carrying, half-dragging an unconscious Xander between them out of the warehouse doors. Oz was covering them, a cross and stake at the ready. Buffy cast a quick glance through the doors and saw them loading Xander into Giles' car. Great, she thought, relief washing over her. Xander's safe. Time to kick some ass.   
  
Buffy dropped to the floor of the warehouse, one of her legs swinging out and knocking a vampire off his feet. She got up quickly and saw a vampire punch Faith in the stomach, causing her to bend over. Buffy rolled over Faith's back and laid a roundhouse kick into the face of the vampire that had punched Faith. The creature staggered back, its hands rising to its shattered nose. It had little time for reflection, however, as Faith jammed a stake through its heart, ending its paranatural existence.   
  
"Enough!" Everyone — slayer and vampire — stopped at the sound of the voice. Drakkus strode across the warehouse quickly, shoving his brethren out of his way. "Enough of this nonsense," he growled. "You two children have but one choice — to die quickly or to die slowly."   
  
"You're boring me," came Buffy's sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, can we just fight now?" Faith's quickly followed.   
  
Drakkus snarled and waved his arms. The other vampires in the room seemed to take it as a queue and rushed the girls. There were a lot of them.   
  
Note to self, thought Buffy as she slipped into a fighting stance. Less sarcasm.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander woke up.   
  
That was surprising in itself. Truthfully, he never expected to. The last thing he remembered was Drakkus beating him senselessly. No, wait — the last thing he remembered was the gang rushing into the warehouse to save him …   
  
"Buffy!"   
  
Xander sat bolt upright in the bed he was lying in. He immediately regretted it. I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks, he thought. And not in a good way.   
  
Xander did a quick scan of the room around him. He was in Sunnydale Hospital, that was sure. The room was empty, except for Willow, who, it seemed, he had woken up with his little outburst. His best friend didn't look too good — she looked like she needed the sleep.   
  
"Xander?" she asked groggily. "Thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling?"   
  
"You don't want to know," he said, groaning. "Believe me. Where's Buffy?"   
  
Willow turned her head away. "The doctors say you've got some broken ribs and you should take it easy," she said, getting up from her chair. "Maybe I should go talk to them …"   
  
Xander reached over and, wincing at the pain, grabbed Willow's arm. "Will, where's Buffy?"   
  
"We don't know."   
  
"What!?!"   
  
"The last we saw of Buffy and Faith, they were fighting vampires and we were dragging you out of the warehouse," Willow explained. "We haven't seen them since. Angel has been looking for them, but they weren't at the warehouse."   
  
Through her explanation, Willow had started to cry. She came over and sat on the side of the bed and hugged Xander. "We don't know where they are or what happened to them," she sobbed. "Xander, I'm scared."   
  
Xander fought conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he wanted to comfort his ailing friend. On the other, he wanted to go find Buffy. Impulsiveness won out over caution. He gently pushed Willow away and started to get out of the bed. He got his feet to the floor, but a wave of dizziness overcame him. Stumbling, he fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander sat in the alley, the rain pouring over him, a bullet lodged in his stomach.   
  
He didn't know how he had arrived in the alley, and frankly he didn't care. The white-hot pain in his gut had most of his attention. He put one hand against he alley wall, dragging himself up. About half-way to his feet, his strength gave out and he plunged back to the rain-soaked alley. The pain in his stomach intensified, searing through him.   
  
His vision clouded, but he could hear footsteps coming down the alley towards him. From his low vantage point, he could see a cheap pair of shoes slowly walk in front of his face. There was a pause and a hand reached down to help him up.   
  
Xander reached up and grabbed the hand. It was strong — it pulled him to his feet with little effort. Xander placed his other hand over his bloodied stomach. The hand grasping his let go. It came back a moment later, but this time with a .45 automatic in it. The gat was slapped into Xander's hand with a satisfying sound.   
  
Xander closed his hand around the gun. It felt good.   
  
He looked up and was staring into the face of Jack Kinn.   
  
"I can help, kid," Kinn said. "But there's no going back this time." Kinn stepped back into the shadows, disappearing.   
  
Xander stared at the gun in his hand. The pain in his stomach was gone, but he fell back to the ground anyway, sobbing quietly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander woke up.   
  
Willow was standing next to his bedside. "How do you feel?" she asked worriedly. "You've been asleep for hours?"   
  
Xander sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through him. "Get my clothes," he said to Willow. "I know what I have to do."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was in bad shape.   
  
Faith knew it, but she wasn't in too good of shape herself. She and Buffy were chained to the wall of the mansion. Faith was awake, that she knew, but little else. Buffy was just moaning.   
  
Faith heard noise coming from the other side of the vast main room. She saw Drakkus striding across the room towards the two slayers and prepared herself for more torture.   
  
"Soon," Drakkus said smiling. "It will be soon and then I get to kill you both. Two slayers in one day — that's got to be some kind of record!"   
  
"Why don't you just kill us now?" Buffy asked, surprising Faith. "Why not just get it over with?"   
  
Drakkus smiled again. That terrible smile. "By keeping you here, I draw Kinn," he said. "He will come for you and then I will have him."   
  
"Kinn?"   
  
"The one who hides behind that fool you care so much for," Drakkus snarled. "The one who wears Kinn's essence."   
  
"Xander?" Faith asked. "I think I missed a step here."   
  
"But Xander is in control," Buffy said, ignoring Faith and hoping what she said was true. "Kinn won't come."   
  
Drakkus laughed, a horrible piercing laugh. "But the boy, the shell that Kinn hides behind, he loves you," he laughed. "He will come for you because he cannot stand to imagine that you are suffering. I kill the boy, I kill Kinn."   
  
Buffy hung there in shocked silence. Xander loves me? she thought. I knew he had feelings, but he loves me? It couldn't be true.   
  
"I don't believe you," Buffy said. "Xander cares, but he's not going to get himself killed coming after me."   
  
Faith rolled her eyes and looked over at the other slayer. "Give me a break B," she said. "Of course he loves you. You're the only one who didn't know it."   
  
Drakkus nodded. "It's only a matter of time."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles looked up from his place at the main table in Sunnydale library as Xander strode through the library doors, Willow hovering protectively behind.   
  
"Xander, what are you doing out of bed?" Giles asked. "You should still be in the hospital!"   
  
"I told him that," Willow said. "Does he listen?"   
  
"Really," Giles said hastily. "You should—"   
  
"Save it," Xander said curtly. "Buffy's in trouble and I'm going to help her."   
  
"But Xander," Willow said. "We don't even know where she is!"   
  
"We do now." Everyone spun around to see Angel walking through the library doors.   
  
"Angel," Xander said cautiously.   
  
"Xander," came the response.   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"I followed some of Trick's goons to the mansion," Angel said. "I'm sure they're being held there."   
  
"Then that's where we need to go." Xander walked into the weapon's cage and opened the box that held Kinn's.45s. "When I grab these," he began. "I won't be myself anymore and I don't think I'm going to be able to come back." He reached for the guns.   
  
"Xander, no!" Willow shouted.   
  
"You can't," Giles added, moving towards the cage. "It's too dangerous."   
  
Xander ignored Giles and turned to Willow. "I love her, Will," he said, his eyes moistening. "I can't just let her die and we need what I can do when I'm him." All of the life seemed to leave him as he stared at the contents of the box. He turned to Angel. "I finally understand you, I think," he said quietly. "You love her so much you were willing to lose your soul. I lover her too, and I'm prepared to give up mine to save her."   
  
Xander looked down at the automatics and took a deep breath.   
  
"Xander," Angel looked directly into his eyes. "Good luck."   
  
Xander grabbed the guns.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy screamed as Drakkus' claws dug into her shoulders.   
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Faith yelled out menacingly. "Or are you too scared to face me?"   
  
Drakkus turned to her. "With pleasure," he growled.   
  
"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?"   
  
Drakkus spun around at the voice coming from the shadows. "Kinn," he spat. "I knew you'd come. Finally given up hiding behind the boy?"   
  
Buffy looked up and her heart felt like bursting. "Xander," she whispered. But he wasn't. She could see him standing on the other side of the room. It was his eyes. If Xander had ever been in those eyes, he was long gone now. In that moment, that one, brilliant moment, she knew she loved AleXander Lavelle Harris.   
  
It was everything about him. His humour, his courage, and his honour. She knew he would die for her, and in another flash of insight, she realized that in a way, he had.   
  
Drakkus stood and faced the intruder. "Now you die," he said, charging.   
  
Jack Kinn reached underneath his leather duster and whipped out his.45 automatics with a speed that was awe-inspiring.   
  
"Fuck you, bloodsucker."   
  
Kinn fired off two rounds. They struck Drakkus in the leg and shoulder, causing him to spin out of control and hit the floor. Drakkus was up again in an instant and, growling, leapt the rest of the distance to Kinn.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles and Oz ran up to the chained slayers. The other vampires in the mansion were hanging back, seemingly waiting to see how the fight between Kinn and Drakkus was going to end. One of them, seeing the rescue operation in progress ran towards them.   
  
A growling, fully "vamped" Angel got in his way. He threw a strong uppercut, the vampire on the end of it flipping backwards and landing in a heap on the floor.   
  
Angel looked over his shoulder. "Hurry," he said.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drakkus slashed his claws across Kinn's chest, drawing blood.   
  
Kinn bashed one of his pistols across Drakkus' face, causing the vampire to bend over in pain. Kinn lashed out with a kick, spinning Drakkus into the air and onto the floor.   
  
Drakkus spun his legs around using his moment to flip onto his feet almost instantly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles finally managed to free Faith from the chains. She stood up and with a quick pulling motion, made short work of Buffy's shackles. She ran forward to help Angel hold off what was now three vampires trying to stop the rescue.   
  
Buffy stood up and flexed her should, wincing at the pain. "Thanks," she said to Giles and Oz. "But now I've got to help the man I love."   
  
Buffy ran past Angel to where Drakkus and Kinn were battling.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinn threw a kick at Drakkus' head, but in a lightning-quick move, Drakkus grabbed it. Drakkus brought his elbow down on Kinn's knee, and Kinn cried out as both of them heard the bones snap. Drakkus released the leg and Kinn fell on one knee to the floor.   
  
Drakkus reached down and plunged his claws into Kinn's stomach. With a swift motion of his arm, he lifted Kinn into the air. "Your time is up," he growled into Kinn's face. "Now you die for good. Your luck has finally run out."   
  
Kinn lifted his gun and placed it directly under Drakkus' chin. "I think this time, I may have a little luck left," said Kinn. He pulled the trigger.   
  
Click.   
  
Great, Kinn thought. Not again.   
  
Drakkus smiled, but then suddenly grimaced. A small point of wood emerged from where his heart lay in his chest. In an instant, he exploded into dust. Behind what was once Drakkus, Buffy stood, stake in hand.   
  
Kinn fell to the floor. "What do you know," he said softly. He laughed, but stopped as a coughing fit overtook him. He could feel blood on his lips.   
  
Buffy jumped tot he ground beside Kinn. "Xander!" she cried. "You can't die on me! Not when I haven't told you … not when I haven't said …"   
  
Kinn coughed again, spitting more blood onto the floor.   
  
"… that I love you!"   
  
Kinn smiled. Buffy could see his teeth were covered in blood. "That's nice to know," he said. "Maybe you could have told the kid sooner, sweetheart. It looks like we're both done for."   
  
With that, all of Kinn's energy seemed to leave him. He slumped to the floor.   
  
Buffy cradled his head in her arms. "Xander!" She shook him. "Xander!"   
  
The fighting had stopped. The other vampires had been slain or had run when their master had died. The rest of the gang gathered around Buffy. She was cradling Xander's head in her lap, slowly rocking back and forth.   
  
"No," she said quietly. "Please, no." 


	5. Unembraceable

Part Four Chapter Four — Unembraceable   
Xander screamed.   
  
"Sorry, did that hurt?"   
  
Drakkus pulled his arm back and with a quick motion, slammed his fist across Xander's jaw. He followed up quickly with a hard blow to the stomach that made Xander grunt loudly in pain.   
  
Drakkus laughed. "Good, I'm glad," he hissed.   
  
Xander fought to keep consciousness. The pain was unbearable. Every time he thought he was going to pass out, Drakkus came up with a new torture to focus his attention. I can't take much more of this, Xander thought. And pretty soon he's going to get bored and just kill me.   
  
But torture wasn't the worst part. Xander could feel Kinn trying to get into his mind. And it was getting harder and harder to fight him off as the torture continued. At this rate, Xander didn't know how long he was going to remain himself.   
  
Where's a slayer when you need one?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Giles!"   
  
"Buffy!" Giles spun around from the book he was skimming through. "Where's Xander?"   
  
"Some vamps grabbed him," Buffy said. She headed toward the cage set along the side of the room. "I was hoping you would have some idea where they've taken him. Timeliness is of the essence here."   
  
"Um, yes, right," Giles looked up as Faith rushed into the library and headed over towards Buffy. "I think I have an idea —"   
  
"Then let's get over there," Buffy interrupted, grabbing a crossbow from the weapons cage. "Timeliness, remember?"   
  
"B-Buffy, we must not run off wily-nily," Giles said. "We should prepare, make a plan …"   
  
Buffy turned towards Giles and he was shocked to see what looked like tears in her eyes. "We don't have time," she almost yelled at him. "Xander is in danger!"   
  
Willow stood up from her seat at the table. "Buffy's right," she said, her "resolve" face forming. "We have to go save him."   
  
"She's right," came a familiar voice.   
  
Willow looked towards the door and a smile lit her face when she saw Oz. She quickly walked over to him and took his hand. Oz smiled at her.   
  
"Well, I guess that settles it, then," said Giles. "Off we go all wily-nily."   
  
"Come on Giles," Faith smiled and slapped the Watcher on his back, making him wince. "This is going to be fun!"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander hardly groaned at all when the blow cracked his rib. He did cough up a little more blood, however. He could taste its coppery tang on his lips.   
  
This is not fun, he thought. I could be having more fun with this.   
  
The torture wasn't the worst part. Xander's body had become numb from all it had endured and he knew he would probably die soon if help didn't arrive. The problem was that Xander could feel Kinn trying to enter his mind.   
  
Part of him wanted to simply let go and let Kinn take over. After all, with Kinn in control, there was a possibility Xander might make it out of his predicament alive. But another part of him, a stronger part, refused to lose his soul in order to save himself.   
  
"I'm not Angel," Xander laughed weakly. He coughed and spit up some more blood. "I'll never give up that part of myself. Never."   
  
Drakkus paused. "What?"   
  
"Never mind," Xander laughed again. "You wouldn't understand. Feel free to resume the pummeling."   
  
Drakkus frowned. "I grow bored of this Kinn," he growled. "Time, I think, for you to die."   
  
Drakkus reached down and grabbed Xander by the throat, pulling him off the floor. He tilted Xander's head to the side and bared his fangs for the kill.   
  
The door to the warehouse seemed to explode inwards, shards of wood flying in deadly arcs. A figure rushed through the opening, carrying a crossbow.   
  
"Buffy," Xander sighed. "I knew it."   
  
Drakkus growled and dropped Xander to the ground.   
  
Buffy quickly aimed her crossbow at the vampire who had been holding Xander. She let the bolt fly, but the vampire pulled another of its kind in front of him. The impromptu shield had time for one moment of surprise before collapsing into a pile of dust.   
  
"Get her! Kill the slayer," Drakkus shouted.   
  
Vampires seemed to emerge directly from the shadows in numbers Buffy quickly stopped counting. They grouped en masse and began advancing. Before they could move more than a few steps, however, one of them let out a grunt and exploded into a pile of ash. Seconds later, another followed. The vampires looked around in panic — they were used to be the hunters, not the hunted.   
  
"Hey B," came Faith's voice from above. "Save some of them for me!"   
  
"You can have them all," Buffy smiled. "Feel free."   
  
Faith, who was on a catwalk suspended 30 feet above the floor of the warehouse, put her hands on the railing and vaulted into the air. She came down hard, but fortunately, landed on the pile of vampires, scattering them about the room. She got up quickly and joined Buffy, both of the slayers entering a fighting stance.   
  
"Xander?"   
  
Xander looked up to see Willow looking down at him, concern etched on her face. Oz was standing protectively behind her, a sharpened end of a baseball bat in his hand.   
  
"Wil," said Xander from his position on the floor. "What—it's good to see you."   
  
"Oh, Xander …" Willow looked over her friend sadly. Xander was in rough shape. He looked like he had been through the ringer. "Don't worry," she told him. "We'll get you out of here."   
  
Xander smiled wearily and then passed out.   
  
Buffy and Faith were having trouble. There were a lot of vampires in the warehouse. She had yet to see Mr. Trick or Drakkus, but she knew they were out there, waiting for their chance to strike. Buffy knew that when she let her guard down, the two vampires would be all over her.   
  
The problem was that she was having a hard enough time with the vampires she and Faith were fighting now. She knew that given enough time, the two slayers could finish them off, but they had to get Xander out of here quickly and to a hospital. Buffy had only seen a glimpse of him as she came into the warehouse, but what she had seen did not look good. But she pushed her worry for Xander out of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.   
  
Giles and Willow were half-carrying, half-dragging an unconscious Xander between them out of the warehouse doors. Oz was covering them, a cross and stake at the ready. Buffy cast a quick glance through the doors and saw them loading Xander into Giles' car. Great, she thought, relief washing over her. Xander's safe. Time to kick some ass.   
  
Buffy dropped to the floor of the warehouse, one of her legs swinging out and knocking a vampire off his feet. She got up quickly and saw a vampire punch Faith in the stomach, causing her to bend over. Buffy rolled over Faith's back and laid a roundhouse kick into the face of the vampire that had punched Faith. The creature staggered back, its hands rising to its shattered nose. It had little time for reflection, however, as Faith jammed a stake through its heart, ending its paranatural existence.   
  
"Enough!" Everyone — slayer and vampire — stopped at the sound of the voice. Drakkus strode across the warehouse quickly, shoving his brethren out of his way. "Enough of this nonsense," he growled. "You two children have but one choice — to die quickly or to die slowly."   
  
"You're boring me," came Buffy's sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, can we just fight now?" Faith's quickly followed.   
  
Drakkus snarled and waved his arms. The other vampires in the room seemed to take it as a queue and rushed the girls. There were a lot of them.   
  
Note to self, thought Buffy as she slipped into a fighting stance. Less sarcasm.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander woke up.   
  
That was surprising in itself. Truthfully, he never expected to. The last thing he remembered was Drakkus beating him senselessly. No, wait — the last thing he remembered was the gang rushing into the warehouse to save him …   
  
"Buffy!"   
  
Xander sat bolt upright in the bed he was lying in. He immediately regretted it. I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks, he thought. And not in a good way.   
  
Xander did a quick scan of the room around him. He was in Sunnydale Hospital, that was sure. The room was empty, except for Willow, who, it seemed, he had woken up with his little outburst. His best friend didn't look too good — she looked like she needed the sleep.   
  
"Xander?" she asked groggily. "Thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling?"   
  
"You don't want to know," he said, groaning. "Believe me. Where's Buffy?"   
  
Willow turned her head away. "The doctors say you've got some broken ribs and you should take it easy," she said, getting up from her chair. "Maybe I should go talk to them …"   
  
Xander reached over and, wincing at the pain, grabbed Willow's arm. "Will, where's Buffy?"   
  
"We don't know."   
  
"What!?!"   
  
"The last we saw of Buffy and Faith, they were fighting vampires and we were dragging you out of the warehouse," Willow explained. "We haven't seen them since. Angel has been looking for them, but they weren't at the warehouse."   
  
Through her explanation, Willow had started to cry. She came over and sat on the side of the bed and hugged Xander. "We don't know where they are or what happened to them," she sobbed. "Xander, I'm scared."   
  
Xander fought conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he wanted to comfort his ailing friend. On the other, he wanted to go find Buffy. Impulsiveness won out over caution. He gently pushed Willow away and started to get out of the bed. He got his feet to the floor, but a wave of dizziness overcame him. Stumbling, he fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander sat in the alley, the rain pouring over him, a bullet lodged in his stomach.   
  
He didn't know how he had arrived in the alley, and frankly he didn't care. The white-hot pain in his gut had most of his attention. He put one hand against he alley wall, dragging himself up. About half-way to his feet, his strength gave out and he plunged back to the rain-soaked alley. The pain in his stomach intensified, searing through him.   
  
His vision clouded, but he could hear footsteps coming down the alley towards him. From his low vantage point, he could see a cheap pair of shoes slowly walk in front of his face. There was a pause and a hand reached down to help him up.   
  
Xander reached up and grabbed the hand. It was strong — it pulled him to his feet with little effort. Xander placed his other hand over his bloodied stomach. The hand grasping his let go. It came back a moment later, but this time with a .45 automatic in it. The gat was slapped into Xander's hand with a satisfying sound.   
  
Xander closed his hand around the gun. It felt good.   
  
He looked up and was staring into the face of Jack Kinn.   
  
"I can help, kid," Kinn said. "But there's no going back this time." Kinn stepped back into the shadows, disappearing.   
  
Xander stared at the gun in his hand. The pain in his stomach was gone, but he fell back to the ground anyway, sobbing quietly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander woke up.   
  
Willow was standing next to his bedside. "How do you feel?" she asked worriedly. "You've been asleep for hours?"   
  
Xander sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through him. "Get my clothes," he said to Willow. "I know what I have to do."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was in bad shape.   
  
Faith knew it, but she wasn't in too good of shape herself. She and Buffy were chained to the wall of the mansion. Faith was awake, that she knew, but little else. Buffy was just moaning.   
  
Faith heard noise coming from the other side of the vast main room. She saw Drakkus striding across the room towards the two slayers and prepared herself for more torture.   
  
"Soon," Drakkus said smiling. "It will be soon and then I get to kill you both. Two slayers in one day — that's got to be some kind of record!"   
  
"Why don't you just kill us now?" Buffy asked, surprising Faith. "Why not just get it over with?"   
  
Drakkus smiled again. That terrible smile. "By keeping you here, I draw Kinn," he said. "He will come for you and then I will have him."   
  
"Kinn?"   
  
"The one who hides behind that fool you care so much for," Drakkus snarled. "The one who wears Kinn's essence."   
  
"Xander?" Faith asked. "I think I missed a step here."   
  
"But Xander is in control," Buffy said, ignoring Faith and hoping what she said was true. "Kinn won't come."   
  
Drakkus laughed, a horrible piercing laugh. "But the boy, the shell that Kinn hides behind, he loves you," he laughed. "He will come for you because he cannot stand to imagine that you are suffering. I kill the boy, I kill Kinn."   
  
Buffy hung there in shocked silence. Xander loves me? she thought. I knew he had feelings, but he loves me? It couldn't be true.   
  
"I don't believe you," Buffy said. "Xander cares, but he's not going to get himself killed coming after me."   
  
Faith rolled her eyes and looked over at the other slayer. "Give me a break B," she said. "Of course he loves you. You're the only one who didn't know it."   
  
Drakkus nodded. "It's only a matter of time."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles looked up from his place at the main table in Sunnydale library as Xander strode through the library doors, Willow hovering protectively behind.   
  
"Xander, what are you doing out of bed?" Giles asked. "You should still be in the hospital!"   
  
"I told him that," Willow said. "Does he listen?"   
  
"Really," Giles said hastily. "You should—"   
  
"Save it," Xander said curtly. "Buffy's in trouble and I'm going to help her."   
  
"But Xander," Willow said. "We don't even know where she is!"   
  
"We do now." Everyone spun around to see Angel walking through the library doors.   
  
"Angel," Xander said cautiously.   
  
"Xander," came the response.   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"I followed some of Trick's goons to the mansion," Angel said. "I'm sure they're being held there."   
  
"Then that's where we need to go." Xander walked into the weapon's cage and opened the box that held Kinn's.45s. "When I grab these," he began. "I won't be myself anymore and I don't think I'm going to be able to come back." He reached for the guns.   
  
"Xander, no!" Willow shouted.   
  
"You can't," Giles added, moving towards the cage. "It's too dangerous."   
  
Xander ignored Giles and turned to Willow. "I love her, Will," he said, his eyes moistening. "I can't just let her die and we need what I can do when I'm him." All of the life seemed to leave him as he stared at the contents of the box. He turned to Angel. "I finally understand you, I think," he said quietly. "You love her so much you were willing to lose your soul. I lover her too, and I'm prepared to give up mine to save her."   
  
Xander looked down at the automatics and took a deep breath.   
  
"Xander," Angel looked directly into his eyes. "Good luck."   
  
Xander grabbed the guns.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy screamed as Drakkus' claws dug into her shoulders.   
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Faith yelled out menacingly. "Or are you too scared to face me?"   
  
Drakkus turned to her. "With pleasure," he growled.   
  
"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?"   
  
Drakkus spun around at the voice coming from the shadows. "Kinn," he spat. "I knew you'd come. Finally given up hiding behind the boy?"   
  
Buffy looked up and her heart felt like bursting. "Xander," she whispered. But he wasn't. She could see him standing on the other side of the room. It was his eyes. If Xander had ever been in those eyes, he was long gone now. In that moment, that one, brilliant moment, she knew she loved AleXander Lavelle Harris.   
  
It was everything about him. His humour, his courage, and his honour. She knew he would die for her, and in another flash of insight, she realized that in a way, he had.   
  
Drakkus stood and faced the intruder. "Now you die," he said, charging.   
  
Jack Kinn reached underneath his leather duster and whipped out his.45 automatics with a speed that was awe-inspiring.   
  
"Fuck you, bloodsucker."   
  
Kinn fired off two rounds. They struck Drakkus in the leg and shoulder, causing him to spin out of control and hit the floor. Drakkus was up again in an instant and, growling, leapt the rest of the distance to Kinn.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles and Oz ran up to the chained slayers. The other vampires in the mansion were hanging back, seemingly waiting to see how the fight between Kinn and Drakkus was going to end. One of them, seeing the rescue operation in progress ran towards them.   
  
A growling, fully "vamped" Angel got in his way. He threw a strong uppercut, the vampire on the end of it flipping backwards and landing in a heap on the floor.   
  
Angel looked over his shoulder. "Hurry," he said.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Drakkus slashed his claws across Kinn's chest, drawing blood.   
  
Kinn bashed one of his pistols across Drakkus' face, causing the vampire to bend over in pain. Kinn lashed out with a kick, spinning Drakkus into the air and onto the floor.   
  
Drakkus spun his legs around using his moment to flip onto his feet almost instantly.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles finally managed to free Faith from the chains. She stood up and with a quick pulling motion, made short work of Buffy's shackles. She ran forward to help Angel hold off what was now three vampires trying to stop the rescue.   
  
Buffy stood up and flexed her should, wincing at the pain. "Thanks," she said to Giles and Oz. "But now I've got to help the man I love."   
  
Buffy ran past Angel to where Drakkus and Kinn were battling.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kinn threw a kick at Drakkus' head, but in a lightning-quick move, Drakkus grabbed it. Drakkus brought his elbow down on Kinn's knee, and Kinn cried out as both of them heard the bones snap. Drakkus released the leg and Kinn fell on one knee to the floor.   
  
Drakkus reached down and plunged his claws into Kinn's stomach. With a swift motion of his arm, he lifted Kinn into the air. "Your time is up," he growled into Kinn's face. "Now you die for good. Your luck has finally run out."   
  
Kinn lifted his gun and placed it directly under Drakkus' chin. "I think this time, I may have a little luck left," said Kinn. He pulled the trigger.   
  
Click.   
  
Great, Kinn thought. Not again.   
  
Drakkus smiled, but then suddenly grimaced. A small point of wood emerged from where his heart lay in his chest. In an instant, he exploded into dust. Behind what was once Drakkus, Buffy stood, stake in hand.   
  
Kinn fell to the floor. "What do you know," he said softly. He laughed, but stopped as a coughing fit overtook him. He could feel blood on his lips.   
  
Buffy jumped tot he ground beside Kinn. "Xander!" she cried. "You can't die on me! Not when I haven't told you … not when I haven't said …"   
  
Kinn coughed again, spitting more blood onto the floor.   
  
"… that I love you!"   
  
Kinn smiled. Buffy could see his teeth were covered in blood. "That's nice to know," he said. "Maybe you could have told the kid sooner, sweetheart. It looks like we're both done for."   
  
With that, all of Kinn's energy seemed to leave him. He slumped to the floor.   
  
Buffy cradled his head in her arms. "Xander!" She shook him. "Xander!"   
  
The fighting had stopped. The other vampires had been slain or had run when their master had died. The rest of the gang gathered around Buffy. She was cradling Xander's head in her lap, slowly rocking back and forth.   
  
"No," she said quietly. "Please, no." 


	6. Vecordious

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Four--Vecordious  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunnydale Hospital, mid-afternoon   
  
Sunnydale hospital was quiet. It wasn't night, but the hospital seemed subdued somehow, almost as if it knew that today was a day of mourning.   
  
"How is she?"   
  
Giles turned around, startled. He relaxed when he saw Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother, looking worriedly at him. "She's been at his bedside for almost two days," Giles said. "She won't leave. I've tried talking to her, but…"   
  
"Let me," Joyce interrupted. "I think Buffy needs her mother."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow and Oz sat in the waiting room … waiting.   
  
"I just can't believe it," Willow said, sobbing. "Xander's gone."   
  
"He's not gone yet," Oz replied. "Give him some credit - he'll pull through."   
  
Willow looked across at her boyfriend sadly. "He's been my best friend forever," she said. "I can't lose him, Oz."   
  
Oz put his hands over hers and smiled. "I know," he said softly. "I know."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joyce quietly opened the door to Xander's room. Xander was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Buffy was sitting in a chair pulled close to the bed, her head on Xander's chest. She looked up as Joyce entered.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey yourself," Joyce replied. "You've been here a while. The house doesn't seem the same without you."   
  
"You know, this is the second time Xander has been in the hospital in the last week," Buffy said. "You would think he likes it here."   
  
"What did the doctors say?"   
  
Buffy let out a bark of laughter. "Nothing useful," she said. "Animal attack. Grievous wounds. They won't be able to tell anything until, or if, he wakes up." At the last, Buffy broke down and began to cry in horrible sobbing gasps.   
  
"Buffy," Joyce began, stepping towards her daughter.   
  
"He got hurt trying to rescue me," Buffy almost shouted. "I got careless and he suffered for it! And now … and now he may not wake up!"   
  
Joyce walked over to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder. "You need to get some sleep," she said.   
  
Buffy continued as if she hadn't heard. "And I never got to tell him … I never got to say …"   
  
"What?"   
  
"That I love him," Buffy said softly. "I love him."   
  
"Oh, Buffy," Joyce said sadly. She squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"You know, Xander always said he was the one who was unlucky in love, but you know what? I think I've got him beat." Buffy reached over and took Xander's hand. "You hear that," she said, crying. "I think I've got you beat, Xand."   
  
Joyce held open her arms and Buffy almost jumped into them. Joyce held on as tightly as she could as Buffy's pain came out in gut-wrenching sobs. "I love him, mom," she cried. "And now I'm going to lose him!"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oz sighed quietly and scratched his head.   
  
Giles and Joyce had convinced a sleep-deprived Buffy that one night at home might do her some good and they had left the hospital hours ago. Oz had volunteered to guard Xander's room and had been sitting here, bored, for those same long hours. Willow had long-since gone home.   
  
"Guess I'll never make a good security guard," Oz said wryly.   
  
Despite the current situation, Oz was happy. He and Willow had worked out their differences and all was well with the world.   
  
"Looks like everything's almost perfect," Oz said, putting his hands behind his head and settling down for a relaxing evening.   
  
Mr. Trick walked through the waiting-room doors.   
  
"Damn," Oz said. "Why did I have to go and say that?"   
  
Trick strode briskly in the direction of Xander's room, but stopped short when Oz stood up and planted himself in Trick's path.   
  
"Sorry," Oz said, looking anything but. "No pulse - no passage."   
  
"Out of my way, little man," Trick growled. "Or you are going to regret it."   
  
"I already regret it," Oz said. "Get lost."   
  
Trick smiled. "Well, if you put it that way …" Trick's fist lashed out, striking Oz square in the chin. Oz flew backwards, landing hard on a row of waiting-room chairs. He rolled off of the chairs, onto the floor, and let out a small groan.   
  
Trick resumed his passage towards Xander's room. Oz moved suddenly from his position on the floor, his feet lashing out. He struck Trick, who lost his footing and came crashing to the floor beside Oz. Both vampire and wolf scrambled to their feet and eyed each other warily.   
  
"There's more to you than just a stupid haircut," Trick said, looking Oz over more cautiously. "What makes me think you are going to be more trouble than your worth?"   
  
Oz just stood there, and then slightly raised his eyebrows.   
  
"I'll be back." Trick abruptly turned around and left the way he had came.   
  
"I guess I could have been a good security guard," Oz said.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles woke up to screaming.   
  
Well, maybe not screaming, but an incessant ringing.   
  
He thrust the covers off his prone form and reached blindly for the phone. More out of luck than any skill, he managed to pick it up and get it facing in the right direction without hurting himself.   
  
"H-Hello?"   
  
"Giles, it's Oz," came the voice. "I just had a little visit from Mr. Trick."   
  
Giles sat up quickly. He was wide-awake now. "Oh my," he said. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Fine," was Oz's deadpan reply. "Somebody heard the scuffle and they sent a couple of cops down. They're standing outside of Xander's door now." There was a slight pause. "I think you should get down here."   
  
Giles nodded, then felt foolish because Oz couldn't see him. "I'll go collect Buffy and we'll be down straight away."   
  
Oz hung up.   
  
That boy is never going to get into trouble for talking too much, Giles thought as he reached for his spectacles.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Drive faster."   
  
"I'm driving as fast as I can," Giles said, exasperated. "If you will stop, as you Americans call it, 'side-seat driving,' we would probably get there with a small modicum of alacrity."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Just leave me alone, Buffy."   
  
"Right." Buffy crossed her arms and sat back. The last thing she wanted to do right now was get into an argument with Giles about his clown car. She was afraid. Giles' news about Mr. Trick coming to the hospital had frightened her in a way she hadn't felt since Angel. All she knew was that she had to get to the hospital to protect Xander, and she had to get there quickly.   
  
He's going to be alright, she said to herself firmly. He's going to be fine.   
  
To Buffy, the ride to the hospital seemed interminable. For Giles, even more so. But finally, they arrived, and it was short work to take the elevator to Xander's floor. Watcher and Slayer stepped into the waiting room and saw Oz, seemingly having a low-volume argument with a vending machine.   
  
"Just wait until the full moon and see how 'out-of-order' you really are," Oz mumbled. "Won't put out a Cocoa-Riffic bar, eh?"   
  
"Oz?" Buffy called out as she entered the waiting room. "What's going on?"   
  
"Nothing," Oz said as he quickly turned away from the candy machine. "Cops came. Cops guarding door."   
  
Buffy nodded curtly and went to Xander's door, Giles and Oz tagging along behind. One of the police guarding the door moved to stop her. "Sorry Miss," the guard said. "Family only."   
  
Buffy bristled. "Listen buddy," she began. "Don't think for a second you are going to stop me from seeing my …. my … brother!" Buffy paused for a moment. "Yeah. Xander's my brother and I've gotta get in there to see if he's doing okay."   
  
The guard looked behind Buffy to Giles. Giles smiled weakly. "Um, yes," he mumbled. "Brother, right. They're like family, you know."   
  
The guard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Listen, you've got five minutes and then you're out if I have to drag your butt out, ok?"   
  
Ignoring the guard, Buffy brushed past him and went through the door to Xander's room.   
  
The room was empty.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head."   
  
Jack Kinn groaned and opened his eyes. He immediately regretted it. It was very bright. Maybe it was just his eyes, but it felt really bright. He groaned again and tried to sit up. He made it about half-way, but had to put his arm out to steady himself.   
  
"Finally," came a voice behind him. "You sure do sleep a lot."   
  
"W-who are you?" Kinn asked, struggling to turn around.   
  
"Why, I'm the Mayor, silly," the Mayor said. "And I would suspect that you are one AleXander Harris. I would be wrong, but I would suspect it. You aren't exactly what you seem, now are you?"   
  
"It's a long story," Kinn said, finally managing to push himself into a sitting position. The Mayor was sitting behind his desk, idly toying with a silver letter opener. He was smiling.   
  
"I don't mean to sound melodramatic," the Mayor was saying. "But boy-oh-boy, do I have plans for you."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is he!?!"   
  
The police officer was having a rough night. First, he had got stuck guarding some kid who had been attacked by a dog, on orders from the Mayor, no less. Then, this very pissed-off teenage girl had knocked out his partner and had him shoved up against the door to the kid's room. All in all, not his best night as one of Sunnydale's finest.   
  
"Buffy!" Giles grabbed onto the Slayer and tried to get her to focus. "He doesn't know anything. We must find out what has happened and we are not going to do it here. I suggest we head back to the library-"   
  
"No," Buffy cut in. "We've got to do something Giles! Xander's missing and still hurt, and it's my fault! I-"   
  
This time it was Giles' turn to cut in. "Buffy, Xander knew what he was getting into when he lead the charge to rescue you. He would not want you to risk your life by doing something foolhardy." Giles took a deep breath and proceeded more calmly. "We have to devise a plan and to do that, we need more information."   
  
Sighing, Buffy dropped the policeman. He scrambled to his feet and went to look after his partner. Buffy headed for the exit, Giles and Oz tagging behind.   
  
"We'll find him," Giles said. "I'm sure of it."   
  
"We'd better," Buffy said through gritted teeth. "Or there's going to be hell to pay."   
  
Oz watched the two leave through the exit doors. "I would not want to be on the end of that," he said quietly. "No, indeedy."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For most businesses in Sunnydale, night was a time to close up shop. Only the fearless or foolhardy kept their businesses open past dusk. Although Sunnydale was a beautiful and quiet town, it did have a problem with gangs, after all.   
  
But at Willy's, night time was just the beginning of the day. For Willy served a different clientele. Unlike the aimless, desperate drunks or lascivious teenagers that frequented other establishments like The Bronze, Willy's patrons knew what they wanted. They wanted blood.   
  
Willy walked a fine line, and he knew it. Serving the undead was tricky - you never knew when their next meal might include you. But like most things in Willy's life, he and the undead had an understanding.   
  
Don't bother me and I won't bother you. It seemed to work pretty well so far.   
  
Which is pretty much why Willy found himself surprised, to say the least, to be on the receiving end of a beating by one very pissed-off vampire.   
  
"Where is he?" Angel snarled, grabbing Willy by the shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Where is he!?!"   
  
"Sorry," Willy smiled weakly. "Where is who?"   
  
Angel growled and threw Willy over the top of the bar. Willy struck hard against the wall, bottles shattering around him as he fell heavily to the floor. With inhuman speed, Angel followed him over the bar, bent over, and hauled Willy into the air.   
  
"Don't make me ask again," Angel hissed, his "game-face" on. "I hate repeating myself."   
  
Willy put his hands in front of him. "Angel, buddy," he began. "If I knew anything, don't you think I'd tell you? Hey, how about some pig's blood on the house?"   
  
Angel snarled and threw Willy back over the bar. He followed him over and again hoisted Willy into the air. "This is serious Willy," Angel said. "Don't make me really hurt you."   
  
Really hurt me? Willy thought to himself. What does he think he's doing now? Willy made a quick mental decision. "Okay, okay! Listen, I don't know much, but what I do know may help you. That vamp, the cool, collected one, Mr. Trick. I think he took your boy."   
  
"How did he get past the cops without being seen?"   
  
"The cops work for the Mayor, buddy," Willy said. "The Mayor is the one who set this whole thing up."   
  
Angel let go of Willy abruptly. Willy fell to the ground in a heap, letting out a small groan. "Thanks," he said weakly.   
  
Angel ignored him, heading towards the door. He stopped suddenly and reached a hand into his pocket. He flicked something over his shoulder and Willy could see it was a quarter, the lights of the bar flashing off its reflective surface.   
  
"Here's a tip," Angel said, walking towards the door again. "Try not to associate yourself with low-lifes."   
  
"I'll take it under advisement," Willy said, watching the vampire leave. "That is one tense person."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What kind of plans?"   
  
"Oh, that's not important right now," said the Mayor. "What is important is that we get you better!"   
  
Kinn watched the Mayor get up from his desk to stand beside him. He put his hand on Kinn's shoulder and Kinn could feel the power emanating from this seemingly harmless man.   
  
"I had a … friend help heal some of your wounds and wake you up," the Mayor was saying. "I hope you don't mind."   
  
Kinn examined the Mayor. He had no doubt the man was insane - that was obvious with his every word. But there was an evil craftiness in there, as well. Kinn suspected the Mayor was clever in a horrible way. He definitely wasn't what he seemed. "You're not exactly what you seem," Kinn said. "I think you may be more."   
  
The Mayor's smile faded, but then returned quickly. Too quickly for Kinn's taste. "Neither are you, it seems," the Mayor said. "No Matter. I think we are going to get along fine."   
  
Kinn flashed a smile of his own. "I doubt that," he said. "You may be in a for a little surprise."   
  
The Mayor, reacting with mock surprise, clasped his hand to his chest. "Who, me? If you mean the Slayer - you don't expect her to come here, do you?"   
  
Kinn stood up, pushing himself to his feet. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said, pointing to himself. "She loves the kid." He shrugged. "Go figure."   
  
The Mayor frowned for a moment before his face lit up. He gave a little laugh and smacked his hand onto the table. "Hot diggity dog," he said enthusiastically. "That is good news! You see, I'm expecting her to come here as well. In fact, I'm counting on it."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"City Hall."   
  
The words rang out like a gunshot through Sunnydale High library. Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Oz turned around quickly at Angel's words, watching him as he strode up to them.   
  
"He's at City Hall," Angel said. "The Mayor has something to do with this and that's where they are keeping Xander."   
  
Buffy jumped to her feet off the library table. "Then it's off to City Hall," she said. "I always did want to learn more about civics."   
  
"Not so fast," Giles cautioned, putting a restraining hand on Buffy's arm. "This isn't the time to rush into anything. If the Mayor is indeed involved in this, he will have incredible resources upon which to draw.   
  
"We must be careful and plan," he said.   
  
Buffy shrugged off Giles' hand. "Here's a plan," she said. "I kill everyone and we get Xander back safely. Plan over."   
  
Angel looked at Buffy gravely. "Giles is right," he said. "We've got to take this one step at a time. If we don't do this right, everyone could die, including Xander."   
  
"Giles and Angel are right," Willow said. "We have to be careful."   
  
There was a pause in the conversation. Slowly, every turned to look at Oz. He looked up from the floor and started. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Everyone who said something just now was right. I agree. Really."   
  
Willow gave Oz a loving, yet exasperated look.   
  
"No really," Oz said.   
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile, at least a little. "So what's the plan," she asked, turning towards Giles. "And it better be a good one."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Trick was not in a good mood, and the two vampires suffering his wrath knew it.   
  
"Vigilance is the watchword here boys," Trick was saying. "You have to keep your eyes open and your ears to the ground. If you let down your guard for a minute, you might miss something and then you're dead."   
  
Trick turned to one of the vampires and stuck his finger on his chest. "We've got people on all the exits of City Hall, including the roof. No one can get in or out, unless someone screws up." Trick repeatedly tapped his finger against the vampire's chest. "Don't. Screw. Up."   
  
The vampire nodded vigorously. Seemingly satisfied, Trick turned to the other vampire. "You neither," he said. "Your job is to watch his - " he jabbed his thumb at the vampire behind him " - back. Keep an eye on him at all times."   
  
Behind Trick, an arrow flashed out of the darkness and pierced the heart of the first vampire. The vampire's eyes widened slightly, and then he was gone.   
  
"Attention to detail is vital," Trick was saying. He noticed the shocked expression on the face of the vampire in front of him and stopped. "What?" he said, turning around. "Where'd he go?"   
  
A second arrow flashed out of the night, striking the vampire behind Trick in the chest. The second vampire exploded as quickly as the first. Trick spun around again in time to catch a third arrow, inches away from his chest. With a twist of his hand, he snapped the thin piece of wood in half.   
  
"Nice try," Trick called out to the night. "But you have to get up pretty early at night to fool me -" His face turned gray and he looked slowly down at his stomach. Another arrow had sliced clean through his body. "Now don't I look foolish," he said. He stumbled up the steps to the doors of City Hall, reaching for a walkie-talkie inside his jacket. He keyed it on as he slammed open the doors. "We've got trouble," he gasped into the walkie-talkie. "Out front." The doors closed quickly behind him.   
  
Buffy and Giles emerged from the shadows moments later, holding crossbows.   
  
"That went well," Giles commented.   
  
"We didn't kill him," Buffy said.   
  
Giles motioned her towards the front doors of City Hall. "That wasn't the plan," he said.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daves looked over the edge on the roof to City Hall. "There's trouble out front," he said, turning to his partner. "Maybe we should go check it out."   
  
His companion turned to him and put out his hand. "Trick said we should stay here," he cautioned. "That means we stay here."   
  
Daves nodded reluctantly and walked over to the skylight leading into the Mayor's office. He barked out a laugh. "I wonder what Wilkins has planned for the slayer?"   
  
"Whatever it is," his companion answered. "I want to watch."   
  
"I don't think you are going to get the chance," a voice sounded out behind them. "I really don't."   
  
Both of the "men" spun around, their faces morphing, revealing their true vampire natures. A small red-headed girl stood about ten feet away from them with a crossbow in her hand.   
  
Daves smiled. "There's no way you can get us both before one of us gets you," he said, taking a step forward. "You can't reload that thing that fast."   
  
Daves turned to his left as his companion suddenly stiffened and then turned to dust. A teenager with spiked hair and the sharpened handle of a baseball bat stood where his companion once had. Daves turned to grab to boy, but the girl's arrow pierced his heart. With a final scream, he turned to ash.   
  
"That's why I brought along a friend," Willow said.   
  
Oz slowly walked up to his girlfriend. "Nice shot," he said.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Did you bring them?"   
  
"Yup," Willow responded. "What now?"   
  
Oz walked over to where Daves had been and idly kicked at his ashes. "Now we wait for the signal."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hate rats," Faith shivered. "I really, really hate rats."   
  
"They probably don't like you too much, either."   
  
Faith looked uncharitably at her vampire cohort, Angel. They were walking, no crouching, along an tunnel that lead underneath City Hall. They walked in silence for a time, until Faith grabbed Angel's arm.   
  
"This is going too smoothly," she said.   
  
"This tunnel was built decades ago as a service corridor," Angel said. "It's unlikely anyone knows about it. Willow only found it by searching through some old records on the building."   
  
Faith nodded and they kept walking.   
  
Some time later, she grabbed Angel's arm again. "So it must just kill you that Buffy's in love with Xander," she grinned. "That's gotta hurt."   
  
"It's not something I like to talk about," said Angel. He gave her a look. "Or think about."   
  
"I don't blame you." She paused for a moment. "I've never told anyone, but I had a little thing for Xander myself."   
  
Angel stopped in the corridor and looked at her. "Really. I wouldn't have guessed that."   
  
Faith just shrugged and they started walking again. Finally, Faith started talking again. "A girl's got to have her secrets," she said. "So why aren't you bouncing Xander's head off a nearby wall? Why are you trying to save him?"   
  
Angel replied without looking at her. "Because he loves her too," the vampire said. "Love should be protected and cherished. If there is anything I've learned in more than 200 years, it's that."   
  
"But -" began Faith, but Angel held up his hand.   
  
"We're here," he said. He pointed to a series of cables running along the wall and to a trap door embedded into the ceiling of the corridor. "Now we wait."   
  
"I hate waiting," Faith said. "And rats."   
  
"It won't be long."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Giles quickly made their way through the maze of corridors in City Hall to the door to the Mayor's office. They stopped outside the door.   
  
"Any second now," Giles said, looking at his watch.   
  
Buffy turned to him and smiled. "I can hardly wait."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's time."   
  
Angel grabbed the cables along the corridor wall and yanked them, hard. Sparks showered the vampire as the cable split. The lights in the corridor flickered and then went out.   
  
Faith reached up and opened the trap door. She jumped and quickly pulled herself through. Angel followed seconds later.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The lights went out.   
  
"Now!" Giles whispered.   
  
Buffy stood and kicked open the door to the Mayor's office. She rushed in and saw the Mayor sitting behind his desk. Xander was sitting in a chair across from him. Buffy could sense Giles following closely behind her.   
  
"Buffy," the Mayor exclaimed happily. "What a pleasant not-surprise!"   
  
Buffy ignored him and quickly searched the room. She turned to Xander, who was still sitting in the chair. "Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
It was Xander's face who looked back at her, but it was Kinn who answered. "I'm fine," he said. "The Mayor and I were just talking. He said he's been expecting you."   
  
Giles moved over to the door and looked down the hallway.   
  
"And so I have," the Mayor said, laughing. "Been expecting you, that is. You see, I have a little ritual planned and I need the blood of a slayer. Unfortunately, you won't survive the process, but you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs now, can you?"   
  
"It looks to me like you are the one who is outnumbered here," Buffy snapped. "I think you should be the one who is worried."   
  
"What, me worry?" the Mayor laughed again. "After all …"   
  
The door to the Mayor's bathroom opened and Mr. Trick stepped out, holding what appeared to be a machine gun.   
  
"… When you've got friends, you've got everything."   
  
Giles turned from the doorway to look at Buffy. "There are more vampires coming down the hallway," he said quickly. "Lots more."   
  
"Chumps," Trick laughed. "You fell right into our trap."   
  
The Mayor joined in the laughter. "Let's get started, shall we?"   
  
Buffy raised her arm, and fired a crossbow bolt directly at the Mayor. With incredible speed, he caught it in mid-air and held up his other hand to stop Mr. Trick, who looked like he was ready to open fire on everyone in the room.   
  
"Patience, Mr. Trick, patience," the Mayor said. "First the ritual, then the slaughter."   
  
Giles turned his head away from the door for a moment. "What is this ritual?"   
  
"Well," the Mayor began. "Mr. Kinn here is a very powerful force. I wouldn't mind having that power, no siree. And what the Mayor wants, the Mayor gets. It's the will of the people, after all."   
  
Buffy looked over at Giles desperately. Behind him, Buffy could see several vampires running down the hallway towards the Mayor's office.   
  
Buffy turned back to the Mayor and slowly dropped her crossbow.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's the signal," Oz commented.   
  
Willow quickly searched through her jacket and found what she was looking for. Oz stepped over to the skylight and smashed it with the but of his baseball/stake. The pieces fell into the room below, causing everyone to look up for a moment.   
  
"Jack," Willow called out. "I brought you something!" Willow dropped two.45 automatic pistols through the opening Oz had created. They fell quickly into the room.   
  
Kinn, sitting in the chair, reached his hands up and caught the pistols in mid-air. Flipping himself backwards, Kinn forced the chair over. Rolling, he came up on one knee behind it. Using the chair as balance, Kinn held up both pistols and started firing.   
  
Mr. Trick felt the first bullet enter his stomach, just a little to the left of where the arrow had gone it. The pain was incredible. He instinctively dropped the machine gun, only to feel two more bullets enter his body. They were also painful. He dropped to the floor, squirming.   
  
Kinn stood up, continually firing at Trick. Trick, for his part, squirmed.   
  
Giles slammed the doors to the Mayor's office closed and quickly spun the lock closed. "Those doors won't hold them for long," he cried.   
  
The door exploded inward, sending Giles flying backwards. He landed on his back in front of Kinn. "Or at all," Giles said.   
  
Ignoring the doors, Buffy leapt on top of the Mayor's desk, her leg flashing out. She struck the Mayor in the face and sent him reeling back in his chair.   
  
"Ow," the Mayor said, looking hurt. "Was that really necessary?" The Mayor grabbed the desk calendar Buffy was standing on and yanked. Buffy felt her feet give way from underneath her and she dropped off the desk and onto Kinn.   
  
"Sorry," Buffy said.   
  
The Mayor took the moment of respite to rapidly walk to the door located in the wall behind his desk. He fished out a key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and quickly disappeared through it.   
  
Kinn shoved Buffy off of him and leapt to his feet. Buffy quickly followed.   
  
More vampires were entering through the shattered doors of the Mayor's office. From the hallway, a hand reached out and grabbed one of the vampires, yanking it back. There was a small scream, and a puff of dust filtered into the room.   
  
"Hey B," Faith called from the hallway. "Missed us?"   
  
Angel ran to the remains of the doors, only to be stopped by a another vampire. Angel punched the vampire solidly in the stomach, causing the creature to bend over in pain. Angel placed his hands on the vampire's back and leap-frogged over her and into the office. He spun, and caught the vampire, who was just standing up, in the back of the head with a crescent kick. The vampire spun off of her feet and landed face-up in the hallway where she was quickly staked by Faith.   
  
Buffy ducked a wide round-house punch from a vampire and kicked the creature in the shins. It's own momentum carried it crashing into the floor. Pulling a stake from her jacket pocket, Buffy quickly staked it.   
  
Kinn smashed another of the creatures across the face with one of his pistols and with lightning-reflexes shot another as it came up behind Buffy.   
  
"Watch it with those things," Buffy cautioned. "You'll put someone's eye out!"   
  
Kinn spun both of the pistols around in his hands. "Never happen," he smiled a shark's smile.   
  
From behind Kinn, a vampire who had been struggling with Giles threw the watcher to the side and charged. Buffy screamed a warning, but as Kinn turned a crossbow bolt pierced the vampire's heart and it exploded into dust.   
  
Buffy and Kinn looked up to see Willow waving sheepishly. "Hey guys," she said. Oz stood beside her and, after a moment, waved as well.   
  
Buffy gave a quick wave back and then grabbed the chair Kinn had knocked over earlier. With a small grunt, she threw it through the large bay window in the Mayor's office. The crash reverberated throughout the room. "It's time to go," Buffy called out. "Now, please!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith and Angel were making short work of the rest of the vampires in the room. They began to fight a delaying action as Buffy and Kinn climbed through the window and out into the night. Faith and Angel soon followed.   
  
The vampires did not pursue. Trick began to moan again and pulled himself into a sitting position.   
  
Minutes later, the door the Mayor had exited through opened once again. The Mayor stepped through and surveyed the wreckage that had once been his office. "Well, that didn't go exactly as planned, now did it?"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm fairly certain this is going to work."   
  
"Fairly?" Buffy turned on her watcher. "I hope you're a little more than 'fairly' sure."   
  
"Well, nothing is certain," Giles began. "But with Willow's help and a little good fortune, we should be able to put Mr. Kinn back where he belongs and return Xander to his regular state of … of … er …"   
  
Buffy gave him a dangerous look.   
  
"Inadequacy?"   
  
Buffy gave him another look.   
  
"Wonderfulness?"   
  
"Better," Buffy said. "Let's get to it." She walked over to the main table in the library and sat down beside Kinn. "I'm sorry we have to do this," she began. "But Xander is a friend of ours and we … that is, I need him."   
  
Kinn looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "You won't get an argument from me. I've done what I came here to do. I'm gonna miss the kid, though. I kinda liked him."   
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Me too."   
  
Kinn slapped Buffy on the back. "Then let's get this show on the road."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Xander?"   
  
Xander opened his eyes. He let out a soft moan, and tried to sit up. A hand placed itself against his chest and softly pushed him back down. "Rest," a voice said. "You've been through a lot."   
  
Xander blinked a few times and his vision came into focus. He was lying on the main table to the library, with Buffy standing close to him. Behind her, Oz, Willow, Faith, Angel, and Giles watched.   
  
"My God," Xander said softly. "You're so beautiful."   
  
Buffy smiled and ran a hand through her hair.   
  
"I missed that smile," Xander whispered.   
  
Buffy looked down at him, a strange mixture of compassion and worry on her face. "Is it you?" she asked.   
  
"It's me."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really." Xander reached up and gently stroked Buffy's face. She reached her own hand up to cover his own. She closed her eyes and smiled. Before long, however, she started to softly cry.   
  
"I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed. "And I never told you that I love you. And I do. I love you, Xander Harris."   
  
Xander pushed himself up into a sitting position and cupped Buffy's face in his hands. "I love you too," he whispered. He let out a small laugh. "Man, you have no idea."   
  
They kissed and the moment stretched out into an eternity.   
  
But just as every moment has a beginning, every moment has an end. Buffy and Xander broke apart and Xander slowly pushed himself off the table to stand on his own two feet. Buffy reached out and took his hand.   
  
Willow, holding Oz's hand, caught Xander's eye and smiled. Oz just stared impassively, but Xander thought he saw a glint of approval in the werewolf's eyes.   
  
Angel just stared. After a moment, he nodded in Xander's direction.   
  
It's a start, thought Xander. Can't go wrong with that.   
  
Giles broke the silence. "It's good to have you back, Xander."   
  
"It's good to be back." Laughing, Xander scooped Buffy into his arms and twirled her around in a circle.   
  
"You're crazy!" Buffy giggled.   
  
"Not anymore," Xander laughed. He put Buffy down and reached up to his neck. With a quick motion, he yanked off the silver cross. He grabbed Buffy and kissed her again. She was more than willing and they stayed that way until decency more than anything else broke them apart.   
  
"Let's get something to eat," Xander grinned. "I'm hungry."   
  
"Whatever you want to do," Buffy agreed.   
  
Xander wiggled his eyes suggestively. "A guy could get used to this, Buff."   
  
"I wouldn't," came Buffy's reply. "It's only going to last about a week."   
  
"I'll take it when I can get it then. Let's get out of here."   
  
The group, minus Giles, seemed to take the remark as their queue and began to head towards the exit.   
  
"W-while I'm glad all has worked out well," Giles called behind them. "We must remember to be vigilant. We may have won the battle, but our war with the Mayor is far from over."   
  
"C'mon Giles," Xander called out. "The Xand-Man is back! The world is safe once again!"   
  
Xander's mood was contagious and the group erupted into laughter.   
  
"No, really," Xander said. He tossed the cross over his shoulder and back into the library. "Monsters and demons and ghouls beware."   
  
The cross glittered in the glow of the library lights as it sailed in a wide arc through the air. Giles watched impassively as it slowly began its decent. The cross picked up speed as it came down, and eventually landed in a box sitting on the library table. The momentum from the cross jiggled the box, causing the lid to slam closed, sealing the cross and two ornately crafted.45 automatics safely inside.   
  
Giles permitted himself a small smile as he watched his charges leave the library. "Monsters and demons and ghouls," he said. "Oh my."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: I've really appreciated the vast amount of feedback I've received on this story. The best thing is that most of it has been positive! Now I'm asking you for one more judgement. Please, now that Kinn or Kine is completed, I would really appreciate some feedback on the story as a whole (no cracks). Send me e-mail at jackkerouac@rogers.com. Once again, thanks for reading my story.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
